Memories lost in the mist
by Tanzima
Summary: Naruto get's Sasuke back before he can get to Orochimaru, but what did he get from it?..Nothing not even a thank's.. oh actually he did get something, the right to hear the girl he love's badmouth him even after he helped her? Naruto finally had enough, he will form his own destiny far away hidden in the mist. Mist ninja Naruto, Konoha bashing later, VOTE FOR PAIRINGS IN POLL!
1. Chapter 1: Slipping bonds- Prologue

**Memories lost in the mist**

**Chapter 1: Slipping bonds (Prologue)**

**Summary:** After getting back Sasuke back Naruto chose to leave the village, after getting badmouthed by some of his "Friends", he will show them what the Fox of the mist can do. (OOC/Mist ninja Naruto)

**A/N: Enjoy first story! A lot of information under this A/N! PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN SEE WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY!**

**R&R:**If you review I would appreciate if you don't flame, I can take critic but not stuff like "OMFG YOU SUCK STOP WRITING LOSER BITCH"(Maybe a little harsh there) So yeah, constructive criticism is welcome(For Spelling/grammar etc. I would really enjoy if you guys would point out the mistakes I make, I use a grammar/spelling checker, but if you see a mistake yeah you know what to do now…. THANKS!

**Warnings**:

**Naruto is gonna be OOC, he is gonna be gray/impassive against konoha. **

**Naruto is gonna be a Mist ninja ( yeah I know spoiler right, but this needed to get out)**

**all the rookie 9 are one year older than in canon!**

**ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGAUGE!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Naruto series or any other animes/mangas for that matter!**

**Naruto facts!**

Naruto age: 14 years old

Current outfit: Orange Jumpsuit (Like in manga/anime), Blue Headband (Like in manga/anime)

Pairing: Not decided yet.

Skill level: High Genin.

Weight: 40.06kg/ 88.405 lb

Height: 147.5 cm/ 4.839 ft / 58.071 inches.

'_Thoughts'_

"Talk"

"**Demonic talk/Summons"**

'_**Demonic thoughts/Inner Sakura'**_

**XXXXXXXX=Scene change/Beginning of story.**

_**ENJOY!**_

_The gates of konoha_

At the gates of konoha stood Sakura and Ino anxiously waiting for Naruto to bring back Sasuke, they had almost lost hope when the rescue team had all been brought in for immediate medical attention, but when news got out that Naruto was still tailing Sasuke-kun the girls decided to try to have faith in the whisker faced boy.

"I hope he brings Sasuke-kun back safe" said Ino with a worried voice, just as Sakura was about to respond with a reassuring comment. They saw figure out in the horizon walking down the road with a person cast over one of his shoulders, immediately when the two guards saw this, they called for the Hokage to come,

when the Hokage arrived, the person arrived at the gates, proving it to be Naruto with a bloodied and battered Sasuke slung over his shoulder, "Naruto, are you alright?" asked Tsunade as she tried to see if Naruto had any injuries, but found nothing but two scars at two big holes in his orange jumpsuit.

She looked over his shoulder to see the Uchiha boy covered in blood, Sakura and Ino were immediately at his side, taking the black haired boy, not caring about Naruto right now, they just turned around and started running to the hospital with him. Seeing the girls taking off, she was just about to follow them, but suddenly remembered about Naruto, looking down to see him, she saw nothing. As he was already walking inside the village looking down with his hair covering his eyes '_Naruto'_ was the only thought Tsunade had before remembering all the blood the uchiha had on him, and decided to talk with Naruto later on.

Naruto, who was also on his way to the hospital, was thinking the same bitter thoughts over and over '_They didn't even thank me'. _As he was making he's way through konoha he started limping a bit on his right leg, damn that Teme and his chidori, when Sasuke had plunged his second chidori into Naruto he had hit a nerve going to his leg, making his leg almost completely numb from pain. He finally arrived at the hospital to hear the voices of Sakura and Ino in the lobby "Damn that Naruto" upon hearing his name Naruto quickly hid behind one of the pillars,

"what you mean Sakura?" asked Ino. "That damn Naruto injured Sasuke-kun, didn't you see how much blood there was?" "Yeah I saw it, that damn idiot probably overdid it and almost killed Sasuke-kun" By this time in the conversation Naruto's eyes had started to well up with tears, while he was clenching his fists against the pillar "He always overdoes it that Naruto-baka, I just wished he would just leave me alone and never come back, so me and Sasuke-kun could be alone together" Having heard enough Naruto sneaked out of the hospitals lobby with tears streaming down his from his eyes '_so they want me to leave huh, well guess ill grant their wish then.' _Naruto thought as he sped off to his apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The surgery room_

_With Tsunade_

By the time Naruto left the hospital. Tsunade and her team had finally gotten all the blood off from the uchiha boy, and was beginning to do medical scans to check the size of his injuries, but to the surprise of everyone in the room, the uchiha had nothing but a couple of scratches "where the hell did all that come from then?" asked one of the medics, suddenly it hit Tsunade _Oh god Naruto' _"Jiraiya, find Naruto fast!" came the order from the blonde haired Hokage to Jiraiya, who had been leaning against the wall the whole time watching the Uchiha brat "Yes Hime came the quick" came the quick reply from the Toad sage as he also just figured out what it meant if that wasn't Sasuke's blood. He quickly jumped out the window to find he's apprentice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At Naruto's apartment_

_With Naruto_

Naruto was sitting on the floor in his bedroom, packing his stuff down in a big scroll, he put all the scrolls he got from his mother, after he was done with that he starting looking around to see if he missed anything. when he looked over to the corner, he saw the last box he had yet to open of his mother's gifts he sat there staring at the last box, pondering about if he should leave it for later or open it now, finally he decided to open it, his curiosity getting the better of him, he looked down into the box, to see a letter with his name on top of a bundle of clothes, choosing to save the letter for later as he was in a hurry, he looked down himself to see that his own clothes were completely in tatters after the fight with Sasuke,

So he decided to see how the new clothes from his mom looked on him. He quickly changed over and was surprised to see that the clothes had the perfect sizes for him and were sitting perfectly it was a normal anbu style outfit, with dark loose pants tightened at the calf's, with a dark muscle shirt with sleeves underneath a white vest over it, there was also two forearm shields and a cloak like the Yondaimes, which instead of the white color, it was blood red and was fairly ripped at the ends, he choose not to take the armguards and the cloak on, since he was gonna take one of his orange outfits on as to not gain too much attention, when he was leaving konoha. His leg had gotten a lot better thanks to the fox's healing abilities 'the only good thing about that damn fox' he was ready for the escape once he had changed his clothes and sealed the last box.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_At the northern gates _

_20 minutes later_

Naruto was standing staring up at the big gates before him, he had changed back to an orange jumpsuit again, but was now wearing a big scroll on his back with all his belongings, he found the scroll a long time ago in a trash can behind a ninja store, even with the scroll he was not noticed by anyone when he slipped through the gates right after saying a last goodbye to the walls of konoha, while Naruto walked out he thought it weird there were no chunnin guards which confused Naruto, but shrugged it off just thinking he was lucky, little did he know that a certain Toad sage was, right now looking down at him with a sad look on his face 'this is the best for him' he thought before shedding a single tear when Naruto walked out trough the gates 'this is your only chance Naruto don't let the anbu get you' he thought since he was sure Tsunade would immediately send anbu to get Naruto back, once she heard that he had left the village. With a sigh he jumped off to give Tsunade the news.

A/N: now it might seem a bit weird that Jiraiya helped him get out of konoha, but he knows that Naruto can get a better life somewhere else. It may also seem a bit weird that Naruto knew about his mom, that will be explained in due time

**Thanks to: **

**Yvnosneptune: For great Jutsu lists.**

**G3rman: For inspiration.**

**Corina braga on devianart: Thx for the help with the outfit! Also the maker of my cover! Thx a lot!**

** .com:** **For all the good facts about the naruto world!**

**I recommend tocheck these out! **

**Till next time!**

With

**Memories lost in the mist**

**Chapter 2: The road of life and love**

_Edited:29/7-2012_


	2. Chapter 2: The road of life and love

**Memories lost in the mist**

**Chapter 2: The road of life and love.**

**Summary:** After getting back Sasuke back Naruto chose to leave the village, after getting badmouthed by some of his "Friends", he will show them what the Fox of the mist can do. (OOC/Mist ninja Naruto)

**A/N: **second chapter here hope you liked the prologue everyone, just needed to show what actually made Naruto leave konoha. Don't want that as an flashback later, since I don't really like to have major things like that as flashbacks. PLEASE REVIEW, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE STORY!

**R&R:** If you review I would appreciate if you don't flame, I can take critic but not stuff like "OMFG YOU SUCK STOP WRITING LOSER BITCH"(Maybe a little harsh there) So yeah, constructive criticism is welcome(For Spelling/grammar etc. I would really enjoy if you guys would point out the mistakes I make, I use a grammar/spelling checker, but if you see a mistake yeah you know what to do now…. THANKS!

**Warnings**:

**Naruto is going to be OOC, he is going to be gray/impassive against konoha! **

**Naruto is going to be a Mist ninja ( yeah I know spoiler right, but this needed to get out)**

**All of rookie 9 are one year older than in canon!**

**ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGAUGE!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Naruto series or any other animes/mangas for that matter!**

**Naruto facts!**

Naruto age: 14 years old

Current outfit: Orange Jumpsuit (Like in manga/anime), Blue Headband (Like in manga/anime)

Pairing: Not decided yet.

Skill level: High Genin,

Weight: 40.06kg/ 88.405 lb

Height: 147.5 cm/ 4.839 ft / 58.071 inches.

'_Thoughts'_

"Talk"

"**Demonic talk/when kyuubi talks with naruto in his head"**

'_**Demonic thoughts/Inner Sakura'**_

"**Jutsu"**

**XXXXXXXX=Scene change/beginning of story! **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Close to fire/wave border_

His throat felt like sandpaper, his orange clothes was turned to shreds, the big scroll he had all his belongings in, he had left in a big tree where it was near impossible to get it if you were not a ninja, his belongings were safe but that was more that you could say about him, his whole body was aching after the fight with the anbu squad and he was having a hard time not giving up and going back to Konoha.

Even with the kyuubi's help and the fusion he could still feel his sore muscles every time he took a step _'damn that wolf-teme could pack a punch'_ he thought before looking at the trees in front of him with a loud sigh. He was getting tired of watching trees all day long with nothing else to do, but he had to walk in the forest or chances were he could get caught.

He chuckled a bit remembering the fact that the trees actually helped him defeat the anbu, if he had have to fight them in the open, he was sure they would have killed him in no time. After all they were one of the elite squads in all of konoha and known as one of the fastest teams ever seen, it was actually a surprise he could get a days time away from them, after the fight he had been on the run for four days straight and still wasn't at the border yet. Five days since he left the village, five days since he decided to start a new life, but everything had a price; he was completely drained after the fight against the anbu,

So it had taken a lot longer than expected to walk to the wave border._ 'But it will be worth it, I can finally have a chance to get a real life' _While Naruto was thinking this he didn't notice he came to a clearing with a lake. He looked up with a little sigh after his train of thoughts was done,_ 'Damn those trees'_ He thought with and even louder sigh than before, but then he suddenly noticed a lake at the end of the clearing, he immediately ran over the green grass to get to it, when he got to the lake, he could see the water in it was crystal clear and he could see his own image in the water, he gave a little gasp as he noticed his hair, it was crimson red with a few blonde stripes in it, _'must be an after effect of the fusion' _he ran a dirty hand through his now red hair, before shrugging a bit, he was just about to begin drinking when he noticed his eyes. They were red slitted instead of the once mesmerizing blue eyes, and unlike before his whisker marks where a bit more defined, he traced one of them with his finger only to notice the long claws he now had.

"**Sorry about that Naruto-kun, the infusion made you a quarter demon, when you get more power from me, and become half demon, you will get ears and a tail, and it will be wiggly, wiggly" **a very feminine and playful voice said in his head, he blushed a bit hearing her call him Naruto-kun, but he had to sweat drop a bit at the last comment since, he could almost picture her playing with her own tails, which she enjoyed way to much _'it must have been incredibly boring In there'_,

"**Yes, yes oh my god yes," **the voice said with said with desperation in her voice, "I promise I will get you out kyuu-chan" he said with a small smile since he could almost sense the blush on her face after the affectionate nickname, it was a little weird feeling all her emotions which was probably a side effect of him getting some of her power, so whenever she felt happy or any other emotions for that matter since he could feel all her emotions, he would also feel them, it was weird to suddenly to have a happy emotion because a fox inside your stomach, was playing with her tails, while hearing the same sentence **"Wiggly, wiggly" **repeated over and over in his head _"well I guess I have to live with it" _he thought while sighing out loud yet again

"**Hehe sorry about that naruto-kun, ill look for a solution on the emotion problem, hmmmm… after my nap" **Naruto got a massive sweat drop, thinking she was probably the laziest person he had ever known, ignoring the fact she was actually a demon. He heard the light snoring in his head indicating she had gone to bed. Naruto then remembered why he was at the lake in the first place and could feel his soar throat calling for water; he sat his knees on the lake bank and began slurping the water down his soar throat. He had lost his last water when he fought the anbu. He didn't think he could have stood a chance against the elite anbu, if he didn't have the fox inside him. The anbu almost killed him and that just fueled to his hate against some of Konoha's people. When the Uchiha had run away, they were ordered to bring him back safe at all costs. But then when Naruto runs away, he gets hunted by an anbu squad who wants to kill him. He thought back to the fight and how he met the kyuubi, yes he met the kyuubi the real kyuubi, of course he had met her. Yes the kyuubi was a female and a very attractive one at that. She had shown him the way to his new life. After thinking about all this he came to remember how he met her after the fight with the anbu, 'If kyuu-chan hadn't shown up at that time I would be dead now' he thought with a little shudder, before thinking back to all that happened in that fight.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**FLASHBACK**

_3 days ago_

_Fire Country_

_Somewhere in the forest_

He was flashing through the trees with speeds; way higher than normal genins should be capable of. But he couldn't be called a normal genin. Actually he was far from a normal genin, his skill level was at least high chunnin, he was smart, but hid it deep behind his stupid mask, he was fast not as fast as an anbu but had jounin level speed and could hold it longer than anyone else, he left konoha 17 hours ago. And he was already close to the border of fire country. Weird no one noticed this before, 'Well of course why should they care about the dobe the dead-last the biggest loser ninja in all of konoha' and most of all why should they care about the demon brat. This was the thoughts running through his head when he jumped from tree to tree. but then he suddenly heard a crack behind him, and quickly turned around while stopping on the next tree branch. there stood an anbu squad, all with the same anbu gear but all with different masks. One of them had a wolf mask, which gave off the feeling that you were in deep shit if you messed with this guy. Naruto shuddered slightly, he could feel the glare coming from him; those eyes were sick, sadistic and loaded with hate. The two others had an eagle and boar mask and both had the same killing glare on just on a lower decree.

"He he look what we have here, a little fox away from home" Naruto shuddered a bit at the tone the anbu was using against him, it was in a menacing tone filled with a promise of incoming pain, a lot of pain "There's no way ill be able to outrun 3 anbus, especially not this squad" this were the fastest anbu squad in konoha, which was quite a feat, when you thought about the anbu being the place for all the best shinobis and kunoichis in the village. No there was definitely no way he could run away from them but there was no fucking way he was going back to that shit hole again. He had to fight against them, he was pretty sure they had gotten the order to bring him back by Tsunade. But all three reeked with the intent to kill and he was 100 % they would do anything in their might, to not have him back in the village again. Suddenly the one with the wolf mask surprised him my jumping at him with a kunai flashing and his eyes were now fueled with rage even more than before. The anbu got ready for the swing with his kunai but right when he Naruto stood before there was a wooden log.

'_Phew that was close' _Naruto thought, while hiding behind one of the trees behind the anbu squad. He only had moment standing there before hearing the phrase **Katon: Karyuu Endan [Fire Release: Fire Dragon Napalm****] **He quickly jumped away from the tree he was hiding behind 'damn they are actually trying to kill me' he thought as he looked at the pile of ash where the tree once stood_ 'This is not good I am going to die if I don't think of something fast'_ he started evading when the one with the boar mask started throwing kunais and shurikens "Stand still demon" the man yelled, Naruto jumped from tree branch to tree branch trying to figure out a plan to defeat the anbu squad, he was so lost in thinking he didn't notice the one with the eagle mask starting to make hand signs for a jutsu, He suddenly heard **Fuuton: Kaze Suraisa- [Wind Release: Wind Slicer] **Being called out from the Eagle masked anbu.

Naruto could suddenly feel a sharp pain in his legs _'what is this'_ he tried to jump, but he couldn't move his legs they were like nailed to the ground. The pain was indescribable it felt like thousands of blade was cutting his legs over and over _'what is this jutsu?'_ Naruto couldn't concentrate on his thoughts very long before the pain intensified "arghhhhhh" Was the only thing that got over Naruto lips, not having the voice to call out a jutsu himself, the only thing he could do was watch as the anbu with the wolf mask chucked 10 kunai at him, trying to give him a slow and painful dead by blood lose, He was just about to be impaled by the 10 kunai. When the pain suddenly stopped, he quickly threw himself to the left. Avoiding the 10 kunai thrown at him, with a grunt he raised to his feet again only to be kicked in the face by the one with the bear mask.

He flew back in the air before hitting a tree; it startled all the anbu to see the Naruto in the tree to burst into smoke. "Fuck" was the only thing they got to say, before they had to jump back to avoid some shurikens being thrown at them. "Come out you little demon" roared the wolf masked anbu infuriated with the fact that he couldn't sense the demon. Suddenly the anbu squad heard a large yell saying "**TAJUU KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU****"** Now there were 500 Naruto's surrounding them all shouting different things. Suddenly all the clones charged forward only to be sliced down by eagle's sword. "Damn" Naruto muttered under his breath. He jumped away, trying to find some thinking room, but just before he got away a kick connected to his back, and he flew face first against a tree, Naruto flipped in mid air, just before hitting the tree and added chakra to his feet to stand on the tree, he looked up to find his opponents and saw boar jump up after him with his sword drawn. He quickly jumped backwards while making a clone, and started making a rasengan in his right hand with the help of his clone; Naruto started charging against the anbu wearing the wolf mask, while looking him straight in the eye, big mistake! Naruto suddenly felt a hit connect to his left, he looked down only to see nothing suddenly there was another hit but this time it was in his solar plexus. He almost fell over, but managed to stand through sheer willpower, he heard the anbu mutter **Karada no Rinchi [Beating of the Body]** "boar kill the demon while he can't move" ordered wolf. Boar immediately started doing a sequence of seals, Naruto who was barely standing from getting beaten all over the body, could only look in horror as the boar anbu kept making handseals until he slammed his hands into the ground and yelled **Doton: Doryū Taiga [Earth Release: Earth Flowing River] **suddenly a mud river appeared right next to Naruto.

The boar anbu started doing a long sequence of hand seals again, while wolf started laughing maniacally, "you little demon spawn your going to die a painful death" boar said right before slamming his hands on the ground and screamed with both hands still connected to the ground **Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu [Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missile] **Naruto watched as dragons head made of earth rose from the earth. Naruto tried willing his body to move away, but it was impossible to move when getting beaten all over the body by this weird jutsu. Suddenly the earth dragon started spewing out mud balls towards Naruto, who could do nothing to avoid the incoming attack. He closed his eyes for the incoming pain, but after 20 seconds and nothing happening, he dared to open his right eye to take a peek. And what he saw there startled him to his core, right in front of him stood a fox with 9 tails and red crimson fur, Naruto by reflex jumped back, to gain some distance from a potential attacker.

He however didn't get to move long as suddenly he felt a kick connect in his back, he fell on all four on the forest floor, suddenly there was one more kick but this time it was a kick straight to his ribs. Naruto gasped as he felt a sharp pain shoot through his ribs, he fell to the ground face first as he was gasping for air, there was coming black spots in his vision, Naruto tried to look up but the only thing he could see was blond fur _'wait blond fur?'_, he tried to get a better look, but every time he tried to move his head, a sharp pain would shoot through his ribs. **"Oh my god, are you okay Naruto-kun?" **A very feminine and gentle voice said to him. Naruto just groaned since the pain he was feeling, after the beating by that jutsu now, did that he couldn't even open his eyes from the pain. He could suddenly feel very soft hands being placed on his ribs, Naruto could suddenly feel warm erupt all over his body from the place where the hands was, deciding to lay still for now and let the warmth do its work, finally after 10 minutes of the feeling of warmth going all over his body he opened his eyes to look right into the most beautiful red eyes he had ever seen. They where not like the eyes of Kurenai-sensei no these eyes were, probably the most beautiful thing in the whole universe not only did they hold that hint of curiosity; they also held so much love in them. Those red-slitted eyes were filled with love almost brimming over when they saw that he was okay _'wait what'_. Naruto suddenly stopped; those eyes were directed with love at him? He quickly started to skid backwards on his elbows, trying to get away like a frightened animal being cornered.

"Who are you" Naruto asked with a slightly afraid voice. But when he looked up to see her, he immediately felt safe because right before him sat the most beautiful girl, no woman right before him with a weird smile on her face. She had golden blonde hair which was perfect with the light blue kimono with sakura flowers painted on; it hugged her body tight showing her perfect hourglass form and her generous bust. Though what surprised Naruto the most was the 2 blonde fox ears on top of her head and the 9 blonde tails flowing around behind her, Naruto stared a bit at the tails, tracing Naruto's eyes the beautiful woman looked down and her tails, and suddenly started poking them while squealing with joy and saying Wiggly, Wiggly. Naruto had a massive sweat drop seeing this _'WTF!'_ he thought while remembering that just a second before he was near dead, he looked around trying to spot the anbus but the only thing he saw was big red splash on one of the trees. It suddenly hit him like a train _'nine tails, fox ears?'_ "Who are you?" Naruto asked with a slightly afraid voice, if his guess were right he would be in deep shit. **"I am the beautiful, intelligent, strong, and the extreme cutie Natsumi, also known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune**" the beautiful girl told him with pride in her voice, like when you are talking about a great achievement "The Kyu-u-ubi no kitsune" asked Naruto with a lot of obvious fear in his voice, he tried lifting himself but found a hand on his chest pushing him down **"Don't move Naruto-kun you are still not fully healed yet"**

Naruto could feel a weird feeling laying down in the arms of the girl, he had kept as a prisoner his whole life, he actually found it a little relaxing laying there in the arms of the beautiful girl, and it wasn't making it better that she was staring at him, with those demonic yet extremely cute and curious red eyes she had, while he was looking into her eyes he didn't notice how she neared her head to his, suddenly she crashed his lips onto his, startling Naruto with the sudden kiss. Naruto just lay there stiff as a board not knowing what to do. Finally after 2 minutes of kissing where Natsumi forced entry inside Naruto's mouth with her tongue, she finally stopped kissing, she was panting a little as she moved her head up and away from Naruto's lips, so she failed to notice the slight pout on Naruto's face. He however quickly switched over to a scowl not wanting to lose face "why did you do that?" Naruto said while trying to but a very angry face on, not succeeding very well since there also was a huge blush on his face that could almost rival that of a certain hyuuga heiress.

"**You needed it, you apparently got hit by one of their swords which was laced with a very deadly poison only made for anbu, it was so strong that I needed to transfer some of my power to you, or you would be dead in 3 days" **"yeah but that still doesn't explain why you helped me, and why you are out here in the free world?" **"Uhmm well I don't really know, suddenly while I was sleeping I got this tugging in the back of my mind, it kept going like trying to get me to help you, and suddenly I was here" **"Sleeping you said?" **"Yeah, but I don't really have any idea where I was sleeping….." **there was forming a giant sweat drop on the back of Naruto's while thinking about what she just said _'she didn't even know where she was…' _ "so you don't know that you are sealed inside me?" **"I AM WHAT" **"Don't you remember the time you attacked konoha 14 years ago and got sealed inside of me?" his sweat drop getting every second there went seeing the girl who said she was the kyuubi with a big childish scowl on her face **"I would never do that"**

"Well you did and you made my life a living hell" Naruto said with a slightly angry tone now. The girl looked at him with big round puppy eyes a little wet in the corner of the eye, giving it the ultimate effect on Naruto, The kyuubi had just now remembered it all, the girl looked downtrodden at the ground **"Im-m-m so, so, so sorry Naruto-kun I wasn't in control at that night, some weird man with a red-eye came to me, and from then on I can only remember seeing red" **She said with a very low and fragile voice, Naruto seeing this felt a pang of guilt in his chest, seeing himself making a girl cry "We need to talk about this Kyuubi-San" The Kyuubi looked up at him before hugging him tightly rubbing her big bust against his chest, making a big blush form on Naruto's face, after a little time like this the Kyuubi finally said **"It will be easier to explain inside the seal since I have almost no power left out here"** "Okay but how do I get in there?" "**Easy, I will pull you in" **She said before Naruto's vision went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Current time _

_With Naruto at the lake_

After being pulled inside the seal, he and Kyuubi talked about how the red eyed man had hypnotized Kyuubi, so she would attack konoha, hearing this Naruto almost went on a rampage but got cooled down by Kyuubi by hugging him, which earned another big blush from Naruto. They also talked about how Naruto's life had been, Kyuubi got tears in her eyes, hearing how he had been treated and started saying sorry to Naruto over and over, Naruto after seeing this finally forgave her "Its fine Kyuu-chan it's not your fault" which earned a blush from kyuubi from the affectionate nickname. After that they had made a little chit chat about were Naruto would go next, finally coming to the conclusion that Kirigakure would be the perfect place for Naruto. Right now Naruto was actually only 5 miles from the wave country border; he would take a boat from wave country and sail directly to Kirigakure.

Yes he's new life could finally begin.

A/N: Yeah well second chapter here, don't know how good it is, actually I started writing this chapter before the prologue, so there might be some weird stuff.

Also some thoughts might not be '_cursive'! _

**Review please! Constructive criticism welcome!**

_***Jutsu list*_**_

**Katon: Karyuu Endan [Fire Release: Fire Dragon Napalm]**

***Ninjutsu***

**Effect: A skill in which has been considered one of the most powerful streaming fire jutsu. The user gathering up a great deal of chakra within their chest, condensing it and focusing it at the same time. Letting it flow out into the world, bursting forth into a grand stream of flame. This powerful stream having such a flying force that it can repel projectiles that get in its way. This attack flies very fast, and is considered hard to dodge without the use of supplementary jutsu.**

**Range: 40 Feet  
Rank: B  
Seals: Tiger, Dog, Dragon, Boar**

**Fuuton: Kaze Suraisa- [Wind Release: Wind Slicer]**

***Ninjutsu***

******Rank: B****  
****Requirements: None.****  
****Description: The user commands blades of wind to slice around his target's lower limbs to hinder his movements. This is more used against great threats like summons**.

**Karada no Rinchi [Beating of the Body]**

***Genjutsu***

**Rank: B  
Requirements: None.  
Description: After making eye contact after concluding handseals, this jutsu makes the target feel like physical blows are being landed all over their body, while no actual damage is done, the user may twitch uncontrollably in reaction to this Jutsu.**

**Doton: Doryū Taiga [Earth Release: Earth Flowing River]**

***Ninjutsu***

**Rank: B  
Requirements: None.  
Description: The user performs a technique that forms a rapid river of mud on the ground beneath the opponent.**

**Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu [Earth Release: Earth Dragon Missile]**

***Ninjutsu***

**Rank: A  
Requirements: Doton: Doryu Taiga [Earth Release: Earth Flowing River].  
Description: A Doton (earth element) ninjutsu technique, used in conjunction with Doton: Doryu Taiga [Earth Release: Earth Flowing River], where the user creates a likeness of a dragon's head out of earth that launches mud balls from its mouth onto the opponent.**

**Thanks to: **

**Yvnosneptune: For great Jutsu lists.**

**G3rman: For inspiration.**

**Corina braga on devianart: Thx for the help with the outfit! Also the maker of my cover! Thx a lot!**

** .com:** **For all the good facts about the Naruto world!**

**I recommend checking these out! **

**Till next time!**

With

**The memories lost in the mist**

**Chapter 3: The mist**

_Edited:29/7-2012_


	3. Chapter 3: The Mist

**Memories lost in the mist**

**Chapter 3: The Mist**

**A/N: **Hey everyone I have some bad news, my updates might begin to take longer, because we just found out that my mother has cancer ;( and she needs a lot of emotional support right now,

Well enjoy the chapter.

Tanzima out

**Warnings**:

**Naruto is going to be OOC, he is going to be gray/impassive against konoha! **

**Naruto is going to be a Mist ninja ( yeah I know spoiler right, but this needed to get out)**

**All of rookie 9 are one year older than in canon!**

**ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGAUGE!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Naruto series or any other animes/mangas for that matter!**

**Naruto facts!**

Naruto age: 14 years old

Current outfit:

Before mist village:

Orange Jumpsuit (Like in manga/anime), Blue Headband (Like in manga/anime)

In mist village:

Typical ANBU outfit- dark loose pants tightened at the calf's, with the dark muscle shirt underneath with sleeves and white vest over. He has forearm shields on, and a cloak similar to Yondaime's except darker in color and it is fairly ripped at the ends.

Pairing: Undecided! Vote in poll!

Skill level: High Genin,

Weight: 40.06kg/ 88.405 lb

Height: 147.5 cm/ 4.839 ft / 58.071 inches.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Kyuubi/summons talk"**

'_**Kyuubi/summons thoughts'**_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_**2 WEEKS AFTER**_

_Mist country_

_The port _

_With Naruto_

Naruto was yawning as he was walking out the ship; he hadn't got much sleep in the last week since there were a lot of waves hitting the ship all the time and he got seasick, a LOT, _**'Poor guy having to clean up that ship' **_Thought Natsumi with a little grimace remembering Naruto's seasickness, before going back into her cage getting a little green in her beautiful face.

Naruto not knowing about Natsumi's thoughts in his head, just looked around a bit" So this is water country, nothing to noticeable" only then did Naruto notice the fog rolling all over the place _'okay maybe one thing there is' _He thought while sighing. He couldn't say he liked fog, he actually hated it, it just was so… foggy.

He looked to the right only to see two guys brawling about something he could figure out since they both a little drunk, with a girl trying to separate them futilely, he looked to the left seeing two hysterical girls screaming at each other over a teddy bear, while seeing them fight he couldn't help but sweat drop when one of the girls started pulling the others hair. Feeling her hair getting pulled she got angry and started pinching the other girl for revenge. It ended with both girls started crying and the girls mothers came, and tried to calm them down.

Seeing his chance Naruto went over to the two women's sitting with they're crying children's. "Umm excuse me miss, you wouldn't know how to get to the hidden mist village do you?"

The woman looked up a little surprised, but quickly got over her shock and pointed in the direction to the forest inland "just follow the road in the forest and you will get there" replied the woman thinking it strange a stranger would want to go there, but didn't think more about it "thank you very much" Naruto said before starting to move for the forest.

Naruto looked to the forest road to see a horde of people carrying things of merchandise on carriages "Wow I thought this was a poor country" **"Yeah I thought so to, but this is a good thing." **"Why is it a good thing?" asked Naruto. **"It means there is peace in the country, and the land is relatively safe to travel in" **Answered kyuubi.

"Wow I am lucky then, I didn't even hear about the bloodline purge, before now" Naruto said before seeing a sing showing there was only 1 mile until they were at the Village hidden in the mist.

"**this is so exciting Naruto-kun, you can finally have a new life" **"Yeah it is ni…"

Naruto didn't get longer as he looked down to see the most gruesome thing, there sat a little girl, mostly 7 years old, at the sides of the road, her garments completely ragged and she was obviously very thin and scrawny, no one seemed to notice her and just minded their own business

Naruto scowled a bit seeing this _'why don't they help her, can't they see she needs help'_ immediately went over to the girl and knelt beside her, she had beautiful purple hair flowing down to her shoulders, covering them up a bit, her black dress was torn up and ragged and her feet was bare. She sat with her face at her chest looking down at her feet, Naruto tried lifting up her chin to see of any form of life in her eyes, when he looked into her green eyes he flinched back seeing them dead and lifeless, like when you just want to die and your life means nothing to you.

Naruto immediately took her in his arms, before running with all his speed to the mist village.

Five minutes later arriving at the gate to Kirigakure, he looked down at the little girl trying to see if there was still life in her. He put his ear down to her nose, trying to hear if she was still breathing _'there is still life in her, but I need to hurry' _Naruto began running to the gates, but stopped in his tracks when he saw a beautiful woman standing in front of the gates.

She was a slender, busty woman in her twenties. She has green eyes and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin.

She wore a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that felled just below the knees. It seemed to be closed at the front with a zip, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covered up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wore a mesh shirt that coverer more of her upper body than her dress, but stops short of covering her shoulders and still left a sizeable cleavage.

She also wore a skirt in the same colour as her dress and, underneath it, meshes leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she had a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and dark blue lipstick on her soft-looking lips

She was having the mizukage hat in her left hand showing her status to everyone.

'_DAMN not now' _Naruto thought, he was getting desperate he could feel the little girl in his arms getting colder and colder. "Stop stranger" said the mizukage with an authoritative and powerful voice, proving her position as a kage.

Naruto immediately went down to one knee "I am sorry mizukage-sama but this girl needs immediate medical treatment, The Mizukage was a little shocked seeing such a young boy using such fast speeds, but seeing that the girl needed immediate medical attention, she had to talk with him later.

"ANBU" immediately 3 anbus blurred in to existence before the mizukage "take this girl to the hospital fast" hearing the slight hurry in their mizukage's voice they took the girl and sped off, "ahhh thank god, I hope she is going to be safe" "You" said the mizukage to Naruto making him jump a little "We need to talk, Now!" Leaving no room for discussion the mizukage grabbed Naruto and shunsined with a water shunsin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The mizukage office_

_With Naruto and the Mizukage_

_20 minutes later_

After arriving at the mizukage's office which was the same size as the hokage's just a lot more blue… Naruto had told her everything, about his life in konoha, him being a jinchuriki and finally he's leave from konoha.

Sighing loudly before speaking" Okay I get it; you are a Konoha missing-nin wanting a new life here in Kiri and information about your clan?" That's correct mizukage-sama" said Naruto still kneeling, "hmmmm and what was your clan name" "Uzumaki, my name is Uzumaki Naruto" said Naruto looking up at her "An Uzumaki" said the Mizukage with an amazed voice, reminiscing all the things she heard about the almighty Uzumaki clan of The land of whirlpools, "You know about my clan?" said Naruto with apprehension obvious in his voice.

"Yes of course I have heard of the Uzumaki clan of Uzushio" "Uzushio?" "Haven't you heard about Uzushio yet? The Uzumaki clan was the rulers of the Village hidden in the whirlpools also known as Uzushio" Naruto hearing this beamed with pride of his clan being the ruler of an entire village.

"But why don't you know that? You are a Uzumaki after all" hearing this Naruto scratched the back of his head "Yeah...Umm well I only learned about them 4 weeks ago, and I haven't read all my mother's scrolls yet, since they are still in fire country, I only have this little scroll with a few clothes and an unopened scroll sealed inside it with me.

The mizukage sighed loud for all this information, a Uzumaki wanted to join their village, the Uzumaki's were revered all over the elemental nations for their incredible strength, they even once were the allies of Konoha and Kiri, but the peace treaty had stopped, when Kumo and Iwa had destroyed Uzushio by a sneak attack.

Thinking a little about the downsides and upsides, such as Konoha maybe being mad for taking in an missing-nin, from their village, but the upside would be that they would get one of the Uzumaki family members to their village, "Very well Uzumaki Naruto you are hereby an official Kiri ninja, you will start at the rank of Genin and work at Genin squad 8" "Thank you very much Mizukage-sama" Naruto said while bowing low.

"Please Naruto just call me Mei, my full name is Mei Terumi" said the beautiful redhead hating when people used that formal tone with her, especially Naruto since he seemed…..different "Okay Mei-san" Naruto said with a little smile.

"Now Naruto-san please change your clothes in the bathroom and come back and get your headband" ordered the mizukage before sitting into her chair "Hai" Naruto exclaimed happily before jumping off to the bathroom to change clothes.

5 minutes later you could see Naruto walk in with a typical konoha anbu outfit which consisted of; dark loose pants tightened at the calf's, with a dark muscle shirt with sleeves, underneath a white vest protecting his body, he also had two forearm shields on protecting his arms, as an adittion to the outfit there were a cloak similar to Yondaime's except instead of white it was completely blood red in color with black flames at the ends which was ripped open giving it a badass look.

The Mizukage just sat there with a gaping mouth, coming a little drool out of the side, she had a hard time not jumping Naruto and just ravish him to no end. HE WAS SO FUCKING HOT. Shaking her head of such thoughts, while trying to say to herself _'He is only 14 year old, control yourself Mei' _the redheaded woman kept saying in her head, while trying to keep a cool demeanor on the outside.

"Naruto-kun your training with genin squad 8 will begin from tomorrow onwards" looking at him with a calculating look and a mischievous smirk, trying to see to see if she got any reaction from the suffix, but to her surprise he just looked at her with a mischievous foxy smirk before replying "Very well Mei-**chan** I will do my best for your sake" He said putting a little pressure on the suffix making the Mizukage blush a little with. '_Wait, am I blushing because of 14 year olds comments, well he is hot' _she tried to reason with herself in her head.

Naruto could barely hide his smirk seeing how he made a Kage blush with embarrassment from a few well placed words "Here are the keys for your new apartment, were you will be staying, and by the way, if you want to see that little girl she is still at the hospital, room 17" Naruto said with her normal voice back on "thank you Mei-chan" Naruto said with a little bow, before raising his head to see Mei put something on the table from a box.

"Now you must pick one of these 3 headbands" Naruto looked down at the table to see three different colored headbands, blue, grey or black all with the 4 waves for Kiri on the steel plate, "I would like to have the black one please" "Very well" Mei said as she handed him the black headband.

He quickly tied it around his head, bowed for Mei and was just about to leave when "What about the last scroll?" "Oh yes I almost forgot, lets check it out then" Naruto said with a foxy grin to Mei. Giving her a tint of pink on each cheek _'what is up with that foxy smile, making me blush just seeing it'. _Mei thought before being rushed out of her thoughts when a big puff of smoke, came from the scroll. Which Naruto had just smeared with his blood, after a little time the smoke finally dissipated, showing the outline of a sword?

Mei and Naruto's eyes went wide as dinner plates when they finally saw the contents of the scroll,

There before them lay an almost carbon-copy of Zabuza's sword, the only thing different was the color instead of grey, this sword was black all over, also what was differently different from zabuza's sword was that instead of a normal handle it was made of bones and skull which held the blade and handle together.

"Impo-s-ssible, that sword is supposed to be destroyed 50 years ago" Mei stuttered out, she quickly turned to Naruto "how did you get that scroll Naruto?" "Ehmm well it's quite a long story actually, it's best if you sit down" Mei sat down and offered Naruto a chair to, "well it all started 5 weeks ago in my apartment"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback _

_5 weeks ago_

_Naruto's apartment_

"I wonder when Tsunade-baachan will promote to chunnin, I hope I am getting promoted"

Naruto scoffed a little of what he just said _'Yeah right like I am ever going to be promoted when that idiot council is still here' while_ these negative thoughts were swirling in Naruto's, he failed to notice the light illuminating from his bedroom, while he was sitting in his rest room ranting in his mind about the stupid council.

Suddenly there came a large "BOOOOOM" from the bedroom with a big white light illuminating from the door _'WTF, is the kyuubi back?' _was Naruto's thoughts as he was hiding behind hi's waiting to see if there was going to be more "Attacks".

After waiting 5 minutes time behind the couch, Naruto stuck his head up to look for any dangers. He however got a big scowl on his tanned face, seeing his door had been blown off _'great just fucking great, when I found out who did this im going to [CENSORED DUE TO T RATING]' _Naruto stomped to the door with a scowl on his face promising immense pain to the person behind this.

Naruto tried with all his power's to withheld himself from letting the Kyuubi's power lose in Konohawhen he saw the condition he's room was in _'WTF, JUST HAPPENED HERE' _

The whole room had been incinerated, so that you could see the charred wooden planks behind the wallpaper which was now ashes lying at the floor, his bed had also been completely turned to ashes, and all the other in his room, was nothing but a pile of black now _'Wow reminds me of when that red-eyed faggot attacked me 4 years ago' _were the alluding thoughts in Naruto's head right now.

'_god I wish I could kill that fucki' _Naruto was cut out of his musing's as suddenly there were a big light coming in the middle at the room, Naruto who was standing at the window right now, right beside the ashes which used to be his bed, tried to put he's hands over hi's eyes but to no avail as the light seemed to find way through and blind him.

Finally after 10 seconds with the blinding light, the light slowly dissipated and with an almost scary way by fading away slowly _'okay that was weird' _he looked around to see his room had been completely repaired. His wallpaper was back, his bead stood under the window, he's bed would be neatly folded if not for the fact that Naruto stood on it.

But what intrigued Naruto the most was the fact that there stood a giant chest in the middle of his room. He slowly walked over to the chest, after jumping down from his bed. Making sure it wouldn't go boom again, he now stood right before the chest staring at the lock, actually no not a lock, instead of lock there were a paper with kanji's on "Uzumaki Release" Naruto said as he tilted his head a bit.

'_why does that chest have a paper tag with my surname on it, well I better check what's inside' _Naruto put his hand on the seal as to rip it off, but it immediately began glowing a bright green and then peeled off by itself, and the chest opened to reveal a lot of small boxes, on top of all these boxes lay a letter with a name on.

Naruto tentatively tried to pick the letter up, with slight hesitation, but finally he picked it up and read the name out loud, and the few words on the letter "Uzumaki Naruto the heir of the Uzumaki clan"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Flashback end_

_At the mizukage office_

_Kirikagure_

"And after reading the letter, with my mom saying that I was the final heir for the Uzumaki clan and also with a lot of information about the stuff in the chest." Naruto ended his story about how he found the sword "And that's where this sword is from too?" asked Mei with a slightly awed voice, here before her stood the heir of probably one of the former strongest clan's in the world if not the strongest.

"Yes it's also from the chest, but what is so special about it?" asked Naruto. Mei just looked at him as if he was crazy "Don't you know this blade?" asked mei slightly surprised that Naruto didn't know his own clan sword "this is the famous demon slayer blade, this blade is known to every swordsman in all of the elemental nations "Naruto just stared at her with an awed look.

"Luckily for you, you got a sensei who can teach you kenjutsu" The red-headed mizukage said as she watched Naruto trying to digest all this information, before doing a Hinata (Fainting). Mei sighed as she watched Naruto lay down at the carpet with a little drool going over the tip of his mouth _'now I have to carry him' _thought the red-haired beauty with a louder sigh than before, before taking Naruto in her slender arms and shunsining out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Meanwhile In_

_Konoha_

_Hokage office_

"Still no sign of him" the blonde Hokage asked with anxiousness in her voice "No Hokage-sama, but we have found the remains of the tracker team sent after him" answered a bird masked anbu "What do you mean, remains?" "Yes Hokage-sama, the only thing left of them is bones and blood, and there are signs of kyuubi's chakra being used in the clearing we found them in" _'The clearing made by chakra' _The anbu thought while sweating a little thinking of fighting against one with the power to kill three anbu like that.

The Hokage was now grumbling something under her breath, finally after 5 minutes with grumbling and the Anbu forming a gigantic sweat drop on the back of his head seeing, seeing the leader of the village grumbling like a little child, with a loud sigh Tsunade finally proclaimed with a heavy heart "Uzumaki Naruto has become a danger to this village, he will hereby be marked as a b-class missing-nin" _'Never in my life did I think I would have to say that, damn council' _Thought the blonde with a loud sigh while rubbing her temples, she looked down to see the anbu still kneeling before her, thinking about if she anymore things, she couldn't think of any "dismissed" she said with a sad undertone.

The anbu quickly shunsined out of the office with a wind shunsin, making all the paper's In the hokage's office flow away as if to mock the Hokage. It didn't help that Shizune was at the hospital helping, so she had no one to help her.

She was just about to roar childishly before seeing a paper with the yondaime's sign on it, she picked it up and read it "Oh my god no…. please no, naruto"

**A/N:** Kinda short chapter, but didn't have time to make it longer, since I have to pack cuz we are going on vacation for a week "YEAHH" this is mostly because of my mom being sick, so I will not update next week.

Hope you enjoyed, not so much action in this chapter

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW I REALLY NEED THEM, TO SEE WHAT I NEED TO DO BETTER! THANKS!**

See ya next time!

With!

**The Memories lost in the Mist**

**Chapter 4: Uzumaki!**

_Edited:7/8-2012_

_I changed my description of Mei! _

_And some other minor stuff! _


	4. Chapter 4:Uzumaki!

**Memories lost in the mist**

Chapter 4: Uzumaki!

A/N: **Sorry for the long wait time, I was with my family on vacation….**

**First thing: While I am no sucker for review's they definitively help me in getting the chapter's done and posted, so any form of reviews are appreciated. **

**A whole other thing is, I will say this only one time and I will not change it, I will not describe common characters like, Sakura, Tsunade, and Shizune's, ETC. outfits. Everybody knows how they look, while this might seem a bit weird to not do for a writer, I just don't want to waste time describing them. **

REALLY IMPORTANT; IM GONNA MAKE THIS AN **M** RATED STORY! For swearing, and you never know what happens (waggles with my eyebrows)

**Enjoy!**

Disclaimer:** I do ****NOT**** own the Naruto series or any other animes/mangas for that matter!**

"Ouch, why did you hit me?" - normal being talk

'_Stupid bitch' - _normal being thoughts

"**I know why" - **Demonic/Summon talk or inner sakura speaking

'_**It's that time of the month again' **_-Demonic/Summons thoughts or inner sakura thoughts

"**Jutsu"**

_**-FLASHBACK START-**_

_**-FLASHBACK END-**_

Former on Memories lost in the Mist:

"_Luckily for you, you got a sensei who can teach you kenjutsu" The red-headed mizukage said as she watched Naruto trying to digest all this information, before doing a Hinata (Fainting). Mei sighed as she watched Naruto lay down at the carpet with a little drool going over the tip of his mouth 'now I have to carry him' thought the red-haired beauty with a louder sigh than before, before taking Naruto in her slender arms and shunsining out of the room._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**3 Weeks after Naruto's leave.**_

_The Village Hidden in the Leaves,_

_Hokage office,_

"Any signs of him yet? Hokage-Sama" asked the dark haired boy with a slightly anxious voice, not very common for him; just another sign of what Naruto's leave did to them all.

"Im afraid not Shikamaru, There has been no sightings of him, and the anbu squad we have sent after him, have yet to report back"

Shikamaru looked down at the floor dejectedly, but just as he was about to bow and leave the hokage's office, a certain pink haired girl barged through the door, while screaming "HOKAGE-SAMA COME FAST, SASUKE-KUN HAS WOKEN UP" the pink haired girl screamed so loud, that Shikamaru was sure he had gone deaf.

Tsunade immediately sprang up from her seat only having one thought in mind _'Maybe he can tell us where Naruto has gone to'._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Mindscape _

_With Naruto_

Naruto woke up with a groan; to see himself in the sewer his mind was, having been here before he knew what to do. Naruto rose to his feet, slowly and began walking down the biggest of the sewer hallways, while thinking of changing the environments in his brain.

Finally reaching his goal, Naruto got to a big cage with a paper on with the kanji for seal on it.

Not seeing Natsumi anywhere behind the steel bars the cage was made of.

"Natsumi-Chan" he yelled out to get the attention of red-haired beauty, after waiting a minute he could see a person's outline in the dark **"Hey Naruto-Kun what are doing here" **He could hear a sleepy voice asking from the dark of the cage.

"Why don't you tell me that, I just fainted, but I have no idea why I got here" "Well I can tell you why" a very feminism voice from the corner of the room said "Who's there" Naruto yelled out to the dark corner, squinting his eyes to try if he could see anything, he could hear a low chuckle from the person in the corner "I am disappointed in you Sochi-kun, you cant even recognize you're own mother by her voice.

Naruto gasped hearing this "Impossible… you are lying, show yourself" he yelled out feeling the anger boiling in him, it didn't matter how the person got in here, right before him was a person saying she was his mother, how could she think he was that stupid. She died a long time ago.

Finally the dark figure revealed itself to be an astonishing beautiful woman _'She is as beautiful as Natsumi-chan' _Naruto thought as he looked at the woman before him, she had a slender, but feminine build, her fair skin, going well with her blue eyes and red hair framing both sides of her face, a black hairclip parting her hair to the left, she wore a sleeveless shirt under an loose-fitting dress, looking down he saw she pale purple shinobi sandals, all In all perfectly looking like the picture he had of his mom.

Seeing her red hair Naruto quickly thought of his now own red stripes,_' Wait red hair, I have red hair to, he looked down in the water to see that his red hair was gone and he looked like normal before the infusion from kyuubi-chan, wait why is it gone'_

"**sorry Naruto-kun but I concealed your red hair and eyes with a genjutsu, to not gain any suspicion from any of the populace" **the kyuubi added in reading Naruto's thoughts "ah, well guess that makes sense" meanwhile the red haired woman was tapping her foot at the watery floor tired of getting ignored. "Well Na-Chan can you please remove the genjutsu, I really want to see how I look like now" completely forgetting there was a woman before him saying she was his mother **"sure thing Naruto-kun" **answered the blond-haired beauty from the cage, **"KAI"**

Naruto once again gazed down In the water to look at his reflection, getting a huge shock seeing how he looked now, his hair was now instead of blonde, red, not just stripes, no completely red, his blue eyes from before were gone and back was the red eyes with slits in them, he's whisker marks had deepened a bit giving him a bit of feral look, but because of his size he looked extremely cute with the fox like look

He could hear a little gasp from the side and looked to see his "mother" looking just as shocked as he was with wide eyes, before jumping with unseen speeds trough the air and giving him a bone crushing hug, while squealing "KAWAAIIIII" Naruto started tapping the red haired woman on the arm, trying to get her off him to get air in his lungs.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Naruto with the red haired woman hugging him so hard he couldn't breathe; finally she made her grip a little loser finally letting Naruto get some air down his empty lungs.

The Kyuubi being amused by the red-haired woman, seeing her glomping Naruto, but also felt a little sting of jealously seeing the woman being able to hug Naruto, the only time she tried that was when Naruto had forced her out of the seal.

Still having her arms around Naruto the woman suddenly started sobbing, long heartbreaking sobs echoing through the hallways of the sewer, Naruto not knowing what had made the woman like this, one second she was glomping him, the next she was sobbing like a mother having lost her child.

'_She looks exactly like the picture of Kaa-San, but it should be impossible for her to be here' _Naruto thoughts as he was desperately trying to help the woman hugging him "Ano…. Miss. What is wrong" The now red-haired boy asked a little unsure of what to do.

"It is me Naruto-Kun, you're mother, and I can finally see you" Naruto just stood with a gaping mouth not able to form a coherent word "Kaa-Chan?" Naruto asked with a sob filled voice, "How can you be here?" he asked fighting his sobs back needing to truly confirm this was his mother in front of him.

"I don't know, I just suddenly got teleported here" Naruto was really close believing her, but need confirmation "If you are really my mom you should know what put in the letter from the last box with the close, I haven't read it yet" "Of course I know Sochi-kun" Kushina said with a happy tone

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The village Hidden in the Leaves_

_The hospital_

Sasuke had just woken up and was sporting a major headache, and the fact that sakura was squealing and screaming like the fan girl she was didn't make it any better for him _'Ugh feel's like I have been hit by a fucking train' _Before all the memories of the fight with Naruto came flooding his mind _'Fuck, did I seriously fight Naruto, WHAT THE FUCK WAS WRONG WITH ME' _He instantly set up in bed, only to feel himself being weak as hell _'What the fuck' _he looked down himself to see a seal to prevent him from using chakra _'You got to be shitting me'._

Suddenly a cough could be heard from the entrance to the room, he looked over to see tsunade standing beside sakura "How long have you been here" he asked with a slightly irritated voice over being looked at while ranting in his mind.

"Since you got that weird scowl in you face" answered Tsunade with a calculating stare in her eyes "Ugh great" Was Sasuke's only response before dumping down in the bed again with a groan "There is no time for rest Uchiha, you are going to ask a lot of questions to me" the blonde Hokage said as she walked over to the bed.

"First; do you have any idea where Naruto can have gone to, you were the last one to speak with him" Sasuke who had close eyes while she was talking immediately snapped them open to glare at Tsunade "What you mean Naruto gone" He asked with a questioning scowl on his face, the uchiha had a special treat to be able to make scowls to all situations, _'A scowl bloodline perhaps' _thought Tsunade.

But remembering the situation Tsunade quickly stored those thoughts away. "Naruto left the village right after coming back with you, we currently have no clue of where he is, not even Jiraiya have found any signs of him.

Sakura who had been standing beside Tsunade the whole time, finally decided to speak, bad idea, "Hrumph that Naruto-Baka, always making trouble, first he made Sasuke-Kun bleed so much, and now the idiot leaves the village" The pink haired banshee said with her usual scowl on her face when she was talking about Naruto-Baka.

"Sakura" Sasuke said looking down, his hair covering his eyes "Yes Sasuke-kun?" the pink haired girl answered happy, that Sasuke wanted to talk with her, and was waiting for the praise after like that about Naruto-baka "Shut. The. Fuck. Up" said Sasuke as he looked up at the pink haired girl, sharingan blazing with a menacing glare, if looks could kill, sakura would be a pile of ashes right now.

Sakura started cowering under the uchiha boy's glare directed at her, Tsunade decided that Sakura had suffered enough, and stepped in front of her as to protect her, even if tsunade wanted to kill sakura right now, the girl simply didn't know any better _'Stupid fangirlism' _"So I take it that you don't know where Naruto went to?" tsunade asked the last uchiha, "how the fuck would I know"

"You will notspeak like that to me, you insolent brat" Yelled Tsunade as she was towering over the uchiha. "You have house arrest and are not allowed to leave your house, until I give the order for it. Understood?" asked the blonde Hokage with a high and powerful voice "Hn whatever" answered Sasuke not daring to talk back to the Hokage right now.

"ANBU" instantsly four anbu appeared before the hokage kneeling "Take Uchiha-San to his compound, nobody is allowed in or out" "HAI HOKAGE-SAMA" the anbu chorused before taking off with the last uchiha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The village hidden in the Leaves_

_Hokage Office_

"Why was not informed that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime?" roared the pig-tailed haired Hokage as she glared heatedly on the village elders, Komura and Homura, standing beside the leader of ROOT Danzo. "We saw no need in you knowing" answered Danzo unfazed by the hokage's KI leaking into the room, while the two elders were sweating profusely. "YOU SAW NO NEED IN TELLING ME? I AM YOUR FUCKING HOKAGE, I SHOULD BE THE FIRST TO BE INFORMED" Tsunade roared out leaking even more killing intent, making the two elder's fall to their knees breathing heavily, she even made Danzo sweat with the murderous intent she was leaking right now.

She was just about to leap at the three, but Jiraiya who had been watching conversation through the window, managed to get her back In her seat. "Easy Tsunade-Hime, they aren't worth losing your Hokage position for" answered Jiraiya using his surprising strength to hold Tsunade down, sweat pebbling down his forehead _'DAMN, I can't hold her much longer if she doesn't calm down" _was Jiraiya's frantic thoughts as he looked around for anything to calm the incredibly strong blonde down.

Finally seeing a bottle of sake under the desk, he quickly opened it with his teeth and set the bottle to her open mouth, he turned the bottle upside down letting the sake flow into her mouth, and finally after having emptied the whole bottle into the blonde's mouth, she finally started to calm down.

"We will have a council meeting right now" the blonde Hokage said with a scowl on her face, doing her best to hold her anger back. "Tsunade you shouldn't drink li" Homura tried to say but was instantly cut of when flooded her with KI "Its none of your god damn business, whether I drink or not old hag, and by the way its Hokage-sama to you" Tsunade roared out, Jiraiya covering his ears.

The elder became red in anger and was about to say something when Danzo stopped her with a glance, "Hrmphh whatever" she said before leaving the office with Komura and Danzo tailing behind,

The Hokage was in a crabbed mood right now, Tsunade was right now scolding herself for almost losing her composure and attacking those three old hags. If it came out that the Hokage attacked the elder's she would be done for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile in Naruto's mindscape_

Naruto had been convinced, this was really his mother, the last 30 minutes they had just been hugging each other, while Natsumi just sat there waiting for Kushina to talk to her, finally after 10 more minutes of mother and son hugging each other she had enough, and decided to intervene with a loud cough. Finally the two red-haired Uzumaki's looked up at her with teary eye's "Ehh Na-Chan? What are you doing here? And why are you in that cage?" Natsumi face-palmed, hearing that Kushina first saw she was here NOW.

"Ehh Na-Chan? Do you know each other?" asked Naruto a little confused, Natsumi was just about to answer him but Kushina beat him to it "yes of course we know each other, she's my sister" "Ahhh now I understand…WHAT?!, YOUR SISTER, but how, I mean, she is the kyuubi." Naruto was just staring at his mom with eyes waiting for an answer.

"Ohhhh that's right Na-Chan is known as the kyuubi" Kushina chuckled a little. "Onee-Sama, be serious mouuuu" said the blonde-haired goddess while pouting childishly and crossing her arms under her breast's. "Haha easy now Na-Chan, first we need to tell Naru-kun what is going on"

"Hrumphh very well Onee-Sama, but you need to promise me you will get me out of this god forgotten place" was Natsumi's childish reply "sure, sure" Kushina replied with a sigh.

Naruto having watched the whole conversation between the Kyuubi and his mother couldn't help but gape _'Just what the hell is going on, Na-Chan? Onee-Sama?' _ "Kaa-Chan, please explain what the hell is going on" He asked feeling himself getting dazed almost fainting from all the new information, not sure if he could actually faint in his own mind.

Kushina seeing the dazed looked on Naruto's face, sat down and pulled him down to sit in her lap "Ka-Kaa-chan" Naruto stuttered a little feeling his mother's chest push against his back "Shush Naru-Kun, I am going to explain everything now" clearing her throat before starting.

"It all started back in Uzushiogakure"

_**-FLASHBACK START-**_

_Uzushiogakure_

_Kushina 6 year old_

_Natsumi 4 year old_

"Ne, ne Onee-Sama, Ya wanna play?" the youngest of the red-heads sitting on the swing asked her 2 year older sister, both there attires was a yellow kimono with a short-sleeved mesh shirt with a green obi dark blue shorts and brown standard shinobi sandals, the elder sister was right now sitting in a chair standing beside the playground on their gigantic training field "Hmmm sure Na-Chan, what you want to play?" she asked with a somewhat sleepy voice, yawning a little after responding to the girl. "I WANNA PLAY NINJA"

Kushina still feeling sore after her fathers training didn't really want to play ninja right now. "Can't we play something else Na-Chan? We always play ninja" "No Natsumi wants to play ninja, so we play ninja" Natsumi said with a childish pout on her face. Sighing loudly Kushina gave in knowing that it was impossible to argue with Natsumi when she wanted something.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_20 minutes later_

_Uzumaki Compound_

Oiiiiiii! Natsumi-Chan where are you?" Kushina yelled the loudest she could, while trying to not disturb her father working inside office. "Na-Chan" she yelled out once again as she was walking down the broad hallways of the Uzumaki compound, which was extremely well designed and had things of very high value on the wall's, like painting's, golden ancient sword's, golden armor's, hell they even had a massive statue of gold representing the Uzumaki's summons. Yes the Uzumaki clan was very well endowed.

After having searched all the room down the hallways, she decided to go down into the basement, where the secret Uzumaki Anbu training grounds was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_10 minutes later_

_Uzumaki compound basement._

Kushina sighed loudly. She had still not found Natsumi, she had checked all the training ground's but had stayed away from the jutsu making rooms. Her father had strictly forbidden her and Natsumi to go in their saying it could be dangerous and he didn't want them to get hurt.

She walked a little further, until an ear-piercing scream could be heard resonating through the walls _'OH MY GOD NATSUMI' _she began running with all her might, searching for the source of the scream, while scolding herself for not telling Natsumi to not go down in the basement.

She finally reached the room where the scream was coming from, a sign on the door saying "DO NOT ENTER, EXTREME DANGER" Kushina was scolding herself for her ignorance, Natsumi couldn't read, of course she couldn't read she was only 4 years old.

Instead of just using the handle, Kushina used her adrenaline rush to kick down the door and came in to a pulsing red room with seal's drawn on the walls and floor. In the middle of the room sat the source of the red light; Natsumi screaming, surrounded with a red chakra cloak around her as if to protect her, but Kushina could see that her skin was beginning to peel off, and her hair was beginning to turn…. Blonde?

She tried to step closer but couldn't from the extreme heat the foul red chakra was making panicking Kushina started to scream for help, still looking at her sister who had gained a tail sprouting from the chakra shroud and another tail was partially finished, seeing her sister writhe in pain on the floor while screaming, gave a new spark of determination in Kushina she tried to walk forward, but was roughly shoved aside by her father and a couple of anbu, who had heard the screams and immediately recognized the foul chakra.

Taking action immediately Kaito Uzumaki wearing a customary anbu outfit showing his chiseled chest and six-pack, with his red mane spiked up, and the black clad Uzumaki anbus with red swirled mask's each threw seal tags, at the now red-eyed Natsumi. The Uzumaki's making a single hand sign each and immediately the foul red chakra receded back into Natsumi, also making eyes turn back to blue again

"Tou-Sama" was the last word she uttered before falling to unconsciousness. Kaito immediately ran over and took his youngest daughter in his arms turning around he saw a very frightened Kushina looking at him, come Kushi-Chan we need to talk about something, he tried to speak with his most gentle as to not frighten the girl more. Nodding a little hesitantly the girl filled in step beside her father, the Anbu getting the order to clean up the mess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile upstairs_

Right now Akemi Uzumaki a red haired goddess stood in her white kimono with purple flower's on it, her kimono was tied at her stomach with a purple ribbon, her feet was slightly shown from under the kimono showing purple sandals matching her kimono, her red hair was flung back by a hairclip. Yes she was the mother of Natsumi and Kushina Uzumaki, wife of Kaito Uzumaki. Was right now standing bewildered as to why all the Uzumaki anbu was running around the house getting into defensive position's around the compound. Wanting to get answer's she called a (1) blue swirl masked anbu over "What is going on" "We don't know Akemi-Sama, Kaito-Sama just told us to be ready, before running down to Natsumi-Sama's scream" "NATSUMI SCREAMED?" The swirl masked anbu got a giant sweat drop hearing this _'she only cares about Natsumi's scream?_ "Hai, but we still don't know the cause, Kaito-Sama is assisting her right now" "Dismissed" she said before beginning to run towards the stairs only to see her husband with Natsumi in his arms and Kushina by his side coming up from them.

She was just about to hug them and ask them if they were okay, but got a stern look from Kaito before he said "Not here Akemi-Chan, lets go to the office" feeling more worry well up inside of her seeing her husband's stern look, he only used that look in certain situations; Namely when something really bad had happened or something really bad was going to happen. "ANBU" "Hai Kaito-Sama?" an anbu team immediately appeared before him. "Make sure no one walk's into my office" "Hai Kaito-Sama" the anbu team chorused again before bowing, and walking over to stand guard outside the door where the Uzumaki family just entered.

"Just what is going on Kaito-Kun? And what is that about Natsumi screaming and all the anbu guards running around like headless chickens?" said Akemi looking at her husband's rather hesitant look. "Please Kaito-Kun, It can't be that bad? Can it?" just as he was about to answer with a slight scowl on his face knowing her wife would probably flip out. Natsumi's eyes fluttered open "T-Tou-Sama, Kaa-Sama?" asked Natsumi with a raspy voice. "What happened?" "Umm Kushina-Chan can you please take Natsumi-Chan to bed in the other room, mother and I need a private conversation" raising an eyebrow at her husband, Akemi decided she needed answers, and she needed them now.

Kaito set Natsumi down and supported her until Kushina took her hand and followed her into the bedroom through a set of double doors connected with the office. Natsumi who been feeling queasy since she woke up felt her queasiness subside and followed her sister through the door's to the bedroom.

Seeing hi's daughters gone he turned to her wife only to see her having a very scary look on her face while speaking in a sickly sweet tone "Now Kaito-Kun it's time for answers" he swallowed a lump before following her to the couch begging to retell the event's before she came home.

How he had felt the foul chakra of the Kyuubi, which they had stored in one of the chambers in the basement, and the scream from Natsumi signifying something terrible, was going on, he had immediately rushed downstairs with some anbu seal master's. he came to the room where the Kyuubi's chakra was stored and saw it to be wreaked in havoc.

Right now Kaito was sweating profusely seeing his wife's look on her face; someone was going to pay if something happened to her children.

The door was kicked down and the walls and floor was cracking under the intense pressure of the condensed chakra pushing down on it, he came into see his daughter in red chakra cloak with two tails sprouting from it. He had immediately ordered the sealing to begin and with the help of the anbu they managed to seal the kyuubi's chakra inside of her.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Kaito tried to quite his wife down but was hapless as she just kept ranting about irresponsible Husband's and idiotic sealers. "How could you seal that monster into my little Na-Chan" she asked with tears in her eyes, he held his head down as he talked not liking to her cry "We had no other choice Akemi, The Kyuubi had already somewhat merged with her chakra system…. Though I don't know how she even managed to activate the seal's, to let the chakra free?" he asked with a perplexed voice, this time it was Akemi's turn to hold her head down while speaking "I may have lectured her a bit too much about sealing….." she said still holding her head down after she was done speaking.

Kaito now saw that they both had a little doing in the whole thing decided to reconcile with his wife, meaning he pulled her into a hug while rocking her back and forth while whispering comforting word's in her ears. "It's going to be alright Akemi-chan, well pull through this together" While rubbing her red hair in a soothing manner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile in the bedroom_

_With Kushina and Natsumi_

"Ne Onee-sama?" Said Natsumi from the bed looking down at the sheets enveloping her 4 year old body, "Yes Natsumi-Chan?". "Do you think Tou-Sama and Kaa-Sama is upset with me" she asked with the same raspy voice from before, sighing a little _'I really need to make her stop using the suffix –sama against her family, or any people not deserving it for that manner' _she thought before replying with a cheerful voice "No of course not Na-Chan, they were just worried about you. That's all" she replied to her younger sister. Making the youngest red-head smile seeing her sister beginning to smile again and look up from the bed sheets.

Suddenly Kushina remembered something she wanted to ask "Na-Chan do you remember anything about getting another hair color, while you had that weird red thing around you?" "Uhmmmm" the little girl hummed out while tapping her chin looking into the air, making her look like a professor looking for an idea inside his head "Nope I don't" she answered after 30 seconds of humming.

"Hmmm weird must have been my imagination then" Kushina said as she began walking over to the bed. "Now Na-chan you need to get some rest" Kushina said smiling at the little girl pouting while crossing her arms "Yatta (No)" she exclaimed. " what if I stay here and sleep with you?" asked Kushina with a slightly teasing voice "uhmm Okay then" the little girl huffed out, she simply couldn't say no to such an offer, she loved sleeping with her sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile In the office_

**_Lemon_**

With Akemi and Kaito the light soothing had turned into a battle with tongues in each others mouth, they were right now laying on the couch with Kaito on top having a hand on her left breast while wrestling with akemi's tongue inside her mouth.

Akemi was moaning into the kiss as she felt her husband's hand on her breast, she started tracing down her hands on his chiseled chest tracing her finger to his six-pack, she suddenly felt a shiver go up her spine when Kaito gave her light peck's and bites on her collarbone.

She began slowly but surely taking off his clothes and he began by ripping off her kimono showing her with sexy red lingerie under it, he slowly began tracing his light peck's down her to her ample bosom.

Akemi had just now gotten his pant's off, but couldn't get his shirt off without stopping his kisses, something she didn't want to happen, not knowing any other way she simply tore it open and threw it away, She looked down his body to see noticeable bulge in his boxer's and she felt herself getting wet, seeing how it reacted to her body.

Unlocking her bra Kaito finally got his lovely wife's lovely breast's, he immediately started sucking on them, and got the wanted reaction from Akemi "OHHHH YES, more Kai-kun, more" she moaned as she held down his head while rubbing a hand on his bulge earning a groan from his throat.

After a little more sucking and rubbing she couldn't take it anymore, she wanted him so badly, she needed it inside right now "Kaito-kun, please no more foreplay, I want it, please stick it in me"

not one to disregard his wife's wish, he let her pull down his boxers to let his little bigger than normal sized cock spring free.

He slowly set it down to her entrance and didn't even look up for allowance, before plunging it as deep as he could inside the tight wet fold's of the love of his life, he kept pumping in and out as fast as he could, earning high-pitched moans from Akemi.

Akemi wrapped her legs around her husband and was right now on cloud 9; it was always like this when they had sex. He was the only one able to give her such pleasure, the only one she would ever allow to give her such pleasure. She began kissing his chest and sucking on his nipple earning the reaction she wanted; he started plunging into her faster

After pumping in and out of Akemi in a lot of different position's the last 30 minutes and a lot of mini-orgasms wracking through Akemi's body, still not having reached the finale, Kaito felt himself being at his limit, he could almost burst right now, but used his extreme willpower to hold it in to cum with her.

"Akemi-chan im Cumming" He said not being able to hold it in anymore "Ahhh I only need a little more, cum inside me Kaito-kun" She replied almost there, she only needed a little push before being pushed to her orgasm also.

"AHNNNNN" Kaito let out a low groan as he came inside of her letting his head fall down on her big DD breast, Biting and licking softly on her left nipple, trying to get her to cum.

The feeling of her insides being filled by her husband's white semen and him licking and biting her nipple. Finally brought Akemi to have a mind-wracking orgasm going through her body causing some of her muscles to spasm slightly, she screamed out loud but was stopped by Kaito's mouth covering her mouth and sticking his tongue inside. They stayed like this cock still hilted deep inside of her both panting slightly from the incredibly sex they just had, but they were still ready for another round.

Unbeknownst to them a childish pair of blue eyes had seen the whole thing.

How was the lemon?

What did you think about Kyuubi being Kushina sister's?

Should I drop making lemon's?

Okay here are the pairings I thought about:

Naruto and Guren

Naruto and Natsumi (Incest)

Naruto and Kushina (Incest)

Naruto and Mei

Naruto and ?

Naruto and Harem

I have a question: what do you like the most?

Slightly longer chapter taking a week and a half?

Or short chapters (highest 4k) taking a week?

Please answer in the reviews

**Thanks to: **

**Yvnosneptune: For great Jutsu lists.**

**G3rman: For inspiration.**

**Corina braga on devianart: Thx for the help with the outfit! Also the maker of my cover! Thx a lot!**

**Naruto. Wikia. com:** **For all the good facts about the naruto world!**

**I recommend to check the names listed above out! **

**Till next time!**

**With**

**Memories lost in the Mist**

**Chapter 5: who are you?**

**Tanzima out! **

_Edited 31-7-2012 (DD-MM-YY)_


	5. Chapter 5: Who are you?

**Memories lost in the mist**

Chapter 5: Who are you?

A/N: **Hey everyone Tanzima here with another chapter :D **

**Hope you enjoyed last chapter, hope It wasn't all too bad… **

**Anyway I have some things I want to say!**

**Okay my first thing is; I suck at making lemons. Okay I really suck, that was the first time that I made a lemon ever, so please, PLEASE FOR GOD SAKE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. I NEED RESPONSE PEOPLE! **

**Okay next thing is: I need ideas, please send some ideas in the review's or PM! Just give me ideas I need them! Thank you!**

**Okay it has been decided by vote! I will make the longer chapters (Over 4000 words) they will usually take a week and a half, but don't get me wrong, when I think a chapter is done I will post it.**

**One last thing! REMEMBER TO VOTE ON THE PAIRING IN MY POLL! THE POLL IS ON MY PROFILE! BUT AT THE END I WILL STILL DECIDE! I will go after what you have voted, but if I think another pairing is the best, then I will take that! **

**Enjoy from Tanzima Wiggly Wiggly :D **

Disclaimer:** I do ****NOT**** own the Naruto series or any other animes/mangas for that matter!**

"Ouch, why did you hit me?" - Human talk

'_Stupid bitch' - _Human thoughts

"**I know why" - **Demonic/Summon talk or inner sakura speaking

'_**It's that time of the month again' **_-Demonic/Summons thoughts or inner sakura thoughts

"**Hey naru-chan" **- Kushina speaking to Naruto.

'_**My cute little naru-chan' **_- Kushina thinking.

"**Jutsu"**

_**-FLASHBACK START-**_

_**-FLASHBACK END-**_

ANSWER FOR REVIEWS:

Wulfreign91 7/28/12. Chapter 4

So one question out of curiosity is this fc gonna be pike naruto leaves and gets love through fellow jinchuriki like fu and yugito or fellow ex ninjas like from kanohagakure or is it one of the naruto runs from home stories which I like both of those ideas especially stuff like harems and stories where naruto runs away and his old friends trying to bring him back are awesomelocious also I like stories like this story it is awesome also for the story length idc as long as you finish it

Answer:

No he will not be with Yugito or Fu, at least not romantic, Naruto will not come back and be a Konoha Ninja, he will stay where he are as a MIST ninja ;), he will not have any romantic relationship with anyone from Konoha but they will try to get him back. If you want harem you can vote for that in the poll!

Hope that answer's all your questions ;) and if not feel free to PM me.

SuperSaiyan9 7/31/12. Chapter 4

Tsunade already knew who Naruto's parents were.

Answer:

I needed a reason to do some Elder and Council bashing, so in this story she don't know….Before now, poor bastard's xD

Thanks for the reviews:

MangaMan250

TheBlackSeaReaper

Pandora's Pet

Batros940

ThunderNinjaBird

wulfreign91

Darkryus

BioHazard82

SuperSaiyan9

Vanished flame

Mike-Uzumaki

SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan (4 reviews thanks man, and I will not make 1000 word chapters. I will not go under 3000 word per chapter, and that is a minimum ;)

jgreek

elyzmaki

Jinchuurikilover2

Volos

Sorry If I forgot some names!

All these reviews mean a lot to me! Thank you everyone!

Former on Memories lost in the Mist:

**-lemon-**

"AHNNNNN" Kaito let out a low groan as he came inside of her letting his head fall down on her breast's, the feeling of her insides being filled by her husband's white semen, caused her to have mind-wracking orgasm going through her body causing some of her muscles to spasm slightly, she screamed out loud but was stopped by Kaito's mouth covering her's and sticking his tongue inside her mouth. They stayed like this cock still hilted deep inside of her both, panting slightly from the incredibly sex they just had, but they were still ready for another round.

Unbeknownst to them a pair of childish blue eyes had seen the whole thing…

X

_Naruto's Mindscape_

We come upon the scene of Naruto lying headfirst into the water of the sewer with a massive nosebleed, *Sigh* "did you really have to tell them about Tou-Sama and Kaa-Sama having sex, asked a slightly irate Natsumi seeing her sister giggle perversely. "Of course I had to, it's a part of the flashback duhhh" Natsumi just sighed loudly and sat down waiting for Naruto to wake up so they could continue the story.

Finally after 20 minutes with Naruto laying face down in the water, he woke up. He sat up looking a little hazy, after the lack of oxygen while laying face first in the watery floor (Its his mindscape, he cant die). "Ughh I had a weird dream, I was sitting in my mindscape with my mother and her sister who is kyuubi, she told me how her sister became the kyuubi, and…" after saying this while holding his head, Naruto blushed red as a tomato, being able to rival that of a certain hyuuga.

"That was no dream, my little Naru-Chan" said a voice coming from Naruto's right, first now did he notice where he was, he was sitting in that ugly sewer from his dream…Wait, how could it be a dream if he is here now? he asked himself before everything clicked in, and he remembered it all "KAA-CHAN WHAT THE FUCK? Why did you tell me about your Mom and Dad having…" at this Naruto trailed of blushing a bit for having to say that word, "Ara, is my litte Naru-Chan blushing?" asked Kushina with a teasing tone having an evil glint in her eye. "Yeah, Yeah Kaa-chan, just tell me the rest of the story" Naruto asked with renewed vigor as he fixed himself in a lotus position on the wet sewer floor, Naruto sat there for a second, before face-palming himself for his own stupidity. He was sure to get his clothes wet and dirty if he sat on this wet floor.

He looked down to look at the damages, but to his surprise he was actually sitting on top of the thin layer of water _'Wait haven't I actually been doing this all along?' _His thought's were interrupted by a loud cough from Kushina, _'Oh well I guess it's because im in my Mindscape' _Naruto thought before shrugging it off, and focusing his full attention Kushina eager to hear more about the Uzumaki clan.

"Very well, where did I come from, oh yes, But unbeknownst" Kushina began but was soon stopped by Naruto and Natsumi yelling at her to stop "Nee-sama, stop it, how did you even see them having IT, I thought you were sleeping with me?" Natsumi asked from behind the cage bars. "Ummm well actually I just made a Kage Bunshin to sleep with you, I sneaked out when I heard a moan" she answered back, "Okay, Okay enough, just tell us the god damn story" Naruto had heard enough about *THAT* and decided to just break it up and begin.

"Okay Naru-chan" Kushina answered without too much resistance, getting a childish pout from Natsumi seeing Kushina immediately doing as Naruto tells her "What he is my son" The eldest red-head answered before she with her sister sat down in a lotus position like Naruto, Kushina sitting in front of Naruto and Natsumi sitting behind the steel bars of her cage, but different from him they didn't even think about the fact that she was now sitting on top of water, they was used to it, being able to walk on water and thing's like that.

She gave one last cough before starting back up with the story

_**-FLASHBACK START-**_

_Uzushiogakure_

_Uzumaki compound_

_Bedroom with Kushina and Natsumi_

Natsumi woke up at the crack of dawn, sitting up in her bed, feeling better than she ever felt before. She looked around for her sister but found her to be gone and became a little deflated "Good morning Na-chan slept well" it came from the entrance to the bedroom, "Nee-sama" she said jumping out of the bed and bolted over to her with speeds rivaling a chunnin, crashing into Kushina, who didn't seem affected at all by the speed's "Na-chan, Kaa-chan and Tou-san has called us for breakfast" she said to the little girl hugging her with her head at her chest trying to snuggle further into it "This early the little? red-head asked with a muffled voice. "Yeah they said they wanted to discuss something with us, I don't think they have even slept at al this night" Kushina said, but she still had her own thoughts, not wanting her sister to know that she had watched kaa-chan and Tou-san at IT _'I KNOW they haven't slept at all this night' _She said before walking out the door with Natsumi in tow.

X

_Meanwhile_

_Uzumaki compound _

_Kitchen with Kaito and Akemi_

"How do you think she will take it" asked Akemi, worried for her daughter. "I am sure she will take it just fine, it's not like she is going to be separated from us" answered Kaito back trying to comfort his wife. Akemi still had a skeptical look on her face and was just about to retort but was stopped by Kushina and Natsumi walking into the big dining room fitting for 50 clan member's, she smiled a little seeing both girl's drooling over the food on the large table in the middle of room.

"Good morning Ku-chan, Na-chan. Did you sleep well" Akemi asked with a beautiful smile on her face. "Hai, Kaa-chan /Kaa-sama" the two girls chorused with big happy grins on their faces, Though Kushina's was more devilish than happy while she looked at her mother and father _'I have to ask kaa-chan about that position later' _Kushina thought, while it may seem weird that Kushina was already thinking about stuff like that, for her it was just another chance to get some blackmailing material, to make her mother and father train her some more.

Kaito and Akemi just smiled back, not seeing Kushina's evil glint "So my girls should we get something to eat" asked Kaito sitting down at the end of the long table, the seat reserved for the clan head "Hai Tou-Sama" they chorused. Kaito frowned a little hearing them call him sama, it was weird, they usually called him Tou-San, but this was an official meeting room of the clan and thus they needed to call him –Sama. He sighed before motioning with his hand for them to sit.

They sat like this and ate for 30 minutes with a little small talk between the family, but finally Kaito and Akemi decided that they had to talk with them about yesterday's accident.

"Umm Ku-chan, Na-chan. There's something me and Tou-san wanna speak with you about" Said Akemi with very pronounced worry in her eyes, "Kaa-Chan is something wrong" asked Kushina being as observant as she was on body signs.

"Yes. We wanted to talk about yesterday's accident" answered Kaito for his wife. Natsumi looked down at the table, thinking she did something terribly wrong. "Its about the red chakra, that got into Natsumi's body" both the girls looked up a little surprised at this, and Kushina was the first to speak "What you mean got into her body?" asked Kushina with slight worry for her sister.

Sighing before speaking once again "Girls im sure you know of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune, right?" he asked gaining a nod from the girls "Of course we know, there were a lot of texts about it in the books you gave us. It's a big 9 tailed demon fox right?" "Yes that's correct, and I assume you also know that the Nine tails was in our custody, right?" once again the girls nodded.

Kaito sighed again _'Ugh this is going to be a pain the ass'_ "It is in our custody since we found it's den and captured it there, and that red chakra was the Kyuubi's" he said hearing gasp's from both girls, surprisingly Akemi was just sitting there calmly listening what he had to say. He coughed a bit before talking again "Technically that red chakra has now merged with Natsumi" He held up his hand before they could say anything "no the kyuubi isn't inside Natsumi. Somehow Natsumi managed to pull out only the chakra, and therefore make it hers by merging with it" both girls right now sat with eyes wide as dinner plates looking at each other, they were just about to open their mouths, but were cut of yet again by their father.

"Right now the Kyuubi chakra is sapping all your normal chakra to strengthen and merge with you, and there is nothing we can do about it. The process itself is harmless, but, you will lose all your Uzumaki genes, meaning that you will probably also change quite a bit in appearance" he took a long breath before talking again "Also your soul will be shattered to small shards, and rebuild effectively merging completely with the Kyuubi's chakra, how it is possible for you to merge with the kyuubi is beyond us, but you have been able to do it" he said finally finishing his lengthy explanation, he looked down at the two girls, and chuckled slightly at the flabbergasted looks on their faces, their jaws almost hitting the table.

"actually I forgot one thing, under this whole process of merging with the kyuubi chakra, there will be a lot of times where you will feel like all your chakra completely gone, and that is because of it sucking it all away from you" the girls was getting over theirs shock by now "Tou-sama how do you know so much about the Kyuubi chakra?" asked Natsumi.

'_Damn those smart little kids I have' _Kaito thought while scowling a little. "Ahem, I know so much about the chakra of the kyuubi because, I have studied a lot" he said trying to have a straight face. The girls both looked a little skeptical at him before shrugging.

X

_Naruto's Mindscape_

_With Naruto, Kushina and Natsumi_

"And after that, Natsumi learnt to control the Kyuubi's chakra, but when she had fully mastered it her hair changed to blonde instead of red, which is weird since the kyuubi's chakra is red…Well enough about that…" Kushina finished the story.

Naruto who had sat at rapt attention through the whole story was now sitting staring at Natsumi and Kushina "But….." He tried to speak but couldn't get a word over his lips. "No buts my little Naru-chan, me and Na-chan will train you to control her chakra, who knows maybe you can actually free us from the seal" she said with mirth in her voice.

Naruto just nodded his head furiously. "Good my little Naru-chan" she said with that happy tone again.

"Just one last question" said Naruto finally having his voice back "Who… are my father" he asked with looking straight at Kushina now "Ehmmmm, im sorry naru-chan, but I well tell you that later, the only thing I can say is that he loved you very much….Bye bye" Kushina said while looking at Naruto's vanishing form, she with Natsumi had forced Naruto to wake up.

"Ohh and one last thing Naru-chan, That Terumi girl has Uzumaki blood in her veins, be sure to go after her" she said with noticeable mirth in her voice "she's hot" she finished right before Naruto vanished completely out of view.

_Terumi Compound_

_With Naruto_

"Mei-Sama he's waking up" yelled a manly voice, before steps could be heard leaving the room _'Ugh my head hurts like I've been railed down by a fucking train'_ Naruto thought putting a head on his head, trying to lighten the headache that was wracking in his head. He opened his eyes slowly to look up at a beautiful pair of green eyes looking curiously down at him.

"Who are you?" he asked with a raspy voice after so many hours without water, he was feeling awfully dry in his mouth. Instead of answering the face with the beautiful eyes just removed her face a little not filling his entire vision anymore; he now got a good look of her face, and gasped a little seeing that it was the girl he found at the side of the road. Her hair was tied in a bun behind her head instead of hanging loosely like when he found her.

"How, where….?" He was just about to her more questions, but was interrupted by her jumping at him and started hugging him tightly trying to cuddle as much into him as she could. He was just about to push her away but was stopped, hearing her painful sob's wracking trough her small fragile body. And out of instinct Naruto hugged her close to his body while soothingly rubbing her back and saying calming words in her ear "Easy now, your safe here, nobody's going to hurt you" he trying to get the girl to calm down still holding her in his arms.

"Hey Naru…" Mei had just come into the bed to deliver some hopefully good news for Naruto, but she came into the sight of the 7 year old girl and Naruto hugging each other. "Wow Naruto I didn't knew you were for younger girls" she said mocking a sad face. Naruto looked up at her with a scowl on his face "What are you talking about, I don't know what happened she just started hugging me and began crying" he answered slightly mad that Mei would be making fun of him in a situation like this.

"Yeah I understand why she is so happy, you apparently saved her life" she said not taking a noting of Naruto's scowling face, hearing this Naruto started to hug the girl tighter to him. "What do you mean I saved her life?" He asked slightly perplexed, yeah sure she had looked very scrawny and her garments were almost nonexistent, but you would think that sooner or later someone would help a cute little girl like her.

Mei just stared a little at the hugging couple before motioning with her hands that he needed to be quiet pointing at the little girl. Naruto looked down at the little girl who had stopped sobbing, and saw that she had fell asleep _'How can someone fall asleep so quickly' _He asked himself, and surprisingly he actually got an answer **"She problaly feels safe with you after you saved her, just let her stay. She's so cute"** Kushina answered inside his head to a startled Naruto, being new to all that with speaking in his head with his mother, though he already tried it once before with Na-chan. Though right now he would rather be free of the voice's, since he could hear them squealing Kaawaiiiiii. Every time the little girl made a cute little snore, but even Naruto had to say she looked cute.

"Naruto-kun there is something I want to discuss with you" Mei said pointing to the door. Naruto just nodded before trying to get out of bed. Though that was much easier said than done since right now he had an 7 year old girl hanging around apparently not wanting to let go anytime soon, but after some time squirming around he finally got free, he looked around for his clothes and spotted the anbu clothes his mother left for him. _'Wait how did I get them off?' _he thought but shrugged it off seeing Mei hurrying on him, he looked down at himself to see that he was stripped down to only boxers, he blushed a little before sending Mei out making her mock a pout, before going outside the door.

He hurriedly took on the anbu gear, but decided to let the armguards stay finding no need for them right now. He finished off the badass look with his blood red cape with black flames at the bottom of the ripped ends. '_All in all total BADASS!' _ Naruto thought flexing his muscles a little at the mirror hanging at the wall, Before taking one last look at the little girl in the bed, before taking off to talk with Mei In another room. 

_20 minutes ago!_

_Somewhere in Fire country_

_Forest_

_Why were they after her? What had she done? She was just trying to find HIM? Why did they become so mad when she asked about HIM?_

_They had suddenly pulled forth weapon's and started chasing her, her determination to find HIM, had willed her to run a lot longer than she had ever thought possible of herself._

_But the group of Jounin's from Iwa had quickly found her. They had thrown her to the ground and they had started slashing at her, sending their earth bullet's firing at her. _

_She was down on the forest floor panting her only thought's was of HIM!_

_She had never met him, why couldn't they understand? She needed him! He needed her; she just knew he needed her! _

_She didn't know how she knew that. She just knew it, she kept begging at them to stop, but they just kept torturing her. Calling her names and kicking, and hitting her._

_While she lay there on the forest floor a new wave of Determination hit her, she rose to her feet, and she had grabbed the hand of one of the five attackers and had wrenched it and thrown him to the ground._

_She was quickly subdued again and lay on the floor sobbing after being hit in the head by the blunt end of kunai._

_This however served to them to become even more infuriated and once again began torturing her, even worse than before, her determination from before gone._

'_I need to see him, why can't they understand?' _

_Was some of her last thoughts she looked down feeling a stinging sensation at her stomach area, the last thing she saw was the sword sticking out of her stomach before letting the blackness envelope her completely falling into a deep slumber…_

_Konoha Hospital_

*Beep…..Beep…Beep…Beep* "were losing her, prepare heart starters" The doctor standing at the side of the patient yelled out. Another doctor immediately found forth the heart starters placing them on her chest, which was hard because of her large D-Cups, but they managed to get the Heart starters placed on her correctly. Just as the tone shifted from the occasional beep to a long tone *Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep ppppppp* "CLEAR" the doctor holding the Heart starter yelled, making the others take a couple of steps back. Before large amounts of electricity, was shot trough the pale female body lying on the operative table before their eyes. The body made some small spasms.

All the doctors released a breath they didn't know they were holding when the machine started again *Beep…Beep… Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep*

_20 MINUTES LATER _

"Get back to work everyone, we need this room cleaned up and ready for the next patient" the head doctor called out before rolling off with the patient who had been laid over to a white and comfy hospital bed. Though there were still a heart scanner and blood transfusion packets hanging on the side of the bed.

They rolled into an empty room with the bed, before setting everything up and letting the Hokage know that the girl found in the woods being tortured by Iwa ninja's was stabilized, and was out of the danger zone of dying anytime soon. They had been working nonstop the last 20 hours on her, she had multiple fractions on her bones, and some of them were broken, but the worst part was the big wound on her stomach, the weapon had went right trough her. The blood was flossing out when she came in. They had thought it impossible to save her. But somehow they managed to do it.

_Meanwhile the Mist village_

_With Naruto and Mei_

After leaving the little girl, Naruto had walked down a long hall with Mei. While small talking a bit, he found out that he was in the Terumi compound, though unfortunately she was the only Terumi left. Naruto had looked at her a little surprised, and was just about to ask her if she didn't know about her Uzumaki blood, but was silenced by his mother telling him to keep quiet for now.

After reaching the end of the hall they reached a set of double door's finely prided with different pictures of animals in gold. When they walked inside Naruto was shocked…He had never seen so much blue before, there was blue walls, blue loft, blue couch, blue chair, blue carpet. Blue everything. The only thing not blue was the desk and the windows. The office itself looked a lot like the Hokage office excepts the colors of course. Mei had already walked over and sat down in the 4 four man couch, chucking a little at Naruto's flabbergasted expression. She had gotten that reaction a lot for her…..Unique color choice.

He finally snapped out of it and looked over at Mei, who patted at seat next to her on the couch, motioning for him sit down. He gulped a little seeing the close proximity they would be sitting in if he sat where she patted, and decided to sit a little longer away from her.

She just showed a little victorious grin, thinking she had won the teasing war. What she didn't know was that Naruto had no intentions of losing; he was just not in the mood right now.

"Okay Mei-chan, what did you want to talk about?" Naruto asked. Mei shifted a little in her seat before talking "Ahem. As you know I said before that you were going to live in an apartment by yourself, but I have decided against that, since the training ground for your team is in this side of town. And the apartment the other" of course this was just a stupid excuse to have someone to talk with in her daily life. "But" Naruto tried to cut in but was stopped by Mei "Wait, I have more. Secondly that little girl you found by the road is also going to live here, she has a very strong attachment to you. And ever since she woke up and we her who saved her, she has been asking for Naruto-nii-chan all the time after we told her your name, after we brought her to you, she has been sitting by your bed side all the time, staring at you." She said with a sly smile, indicating she had some weird thoughts going on in her head.

"Mei please don't tell what you are thinking right now" Naruto said while huffing a little seeing a small grin form on Mei's face "what? Are you accusing me of having naughty thoughts? Naru-kun~~" she purred out to him, still with a grin on her face. "Oh yah and before I forget it, i have stored your sword in one of your scroll's, your teaching in kenjutsu will by you're sensei and my former body guard; Chōjūrō one of the seven swordsmen of the mist, you should feel honored of being student under one the elite's of the village" Mei said, awaiting a reaction from Naruto, but to her surprise she got none. She looked down…He was sleeping!

(Like I am doing in a second :)

AND CUT!

**Did you hate it?**

**Did you like it?**

**Do you want more?**

**Was it weird?**

**Or what? **

So what did you guys think? I myself didn't think this chapter went all too well :( it's a pretty long chapter (I think) and it took some work to get done!

I wrote most of this chapter late at night the clock is 1:30 AM right now, so im freaking tired.

Tell me if there are any mistakes *YAAWNNNN* ill fix them *Yawnnn….* …Tomorrow!

Tell me what you think! Come with ideas! Requests?

Okay here are the pairings I thought about:

Naruto and Guren

Naruto and Natsumi (Incest)

Naruto and Kushina (Incest)

Naruto and Mei

Naruto and ?

Naruto and Harem

Naruto and Shizuka of Nadeshiko village

Naruto and Princess Kyouki of Snow/Spring country

Go to my poll on my profile to vote!

**All Review's mean a lot to me! Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated! **

**Thanks to: **

**Yvnosneptune: For great Jutsu lists.**

**G3rman: For inspiration.**

**Corina braga on devianart: Thx for the help with the outfit! Also the maker of my cover! Thx a lot!**

**Naruto. Wikia. com:** **For a lot of good facts about the Naruto world!**

**I recommend to check the names listed above out! **

**Till next time!**

**With**

**Memories lost in the Mist**

**Chapter 6: The past of the Uzumaki and Yuki!**

**Tanzima out! **


	6. Chap 6: the past of the Uzumaki and Yuki

**Memories lost in the mist**

Chapter 6: The past of the Uzumaki and Yuki!

**A/N: **This chapter starts out with a Flashback for the purple haired girl Naruto found at the side of the road and thus it will be in "_Cursive"._

**Important, read:** I am currently in need of a Beta reader, so if you know one or are one yourself. Please PM me!

X

"Ouch, why did you hit me?" - Human talk

'_Stupid bitch' - _Human thoughts

"**I know why" - **Demonic/Summon talk or inner sakura speaking

'_**It's that time of the month again' **_-Demonic/Summons thoughts or inner sakura thoughts

"**Hey naru-chan" **- Kushina speaking to Naruto.

'_**My cute little naru-chan' **_- Kushina thinking.

"**-Jutsu-"**

_**-FLASHBACK START-**_

_**-FLASHBACK END-**_

X

**Stats Breakdown by Story**

**Story **

**Words **

**Chaps **

**Reviews **

**Views **

**C2s **

**Favs **

**Alerts **

Memories lost in the mist

24,634

6

33

6,363

3

64

55

Tanzima: Yoshhh! Tanzima out with another chapter.

Naruto: Great work tanzima, I really hope something great happens for me in this chapter.

Tanzima: Ehhhh…. Yeah, sure. Not this chapter (SORRY) this chapter you will meet Kohana-chan.

Naruto: Ehhhh…. *pouts* But I wanted to learn a new jutsu :(

Tanzima: Next time…..I promise….Maybe…

Naruto: *Grumbles and talks about unfair writers*

Tanzima: Now, now Naruto. At least you can do the Disclaimers

Naruto: *Sighs* Okay I guess; Tanzima Don't owns any Animes/Mangas, and he sure as hell doesn't own me. *Grins while thumbs up

Tanzima: *Sigh* ENJOY!

_Credits: I got this from **Kyuubigoku**, please don't kill me_

_Kohana 4 year old_

_She had just finished her final round in the Dojo, still why wasn't her father satisfied? _

_She had given it her all; she had almost mastered their bloodline to the fullest! _

_Still why wasn't her father satisfied? He had been like that ever since mother died._

_Nothing was good enough, everything could be done better? _

_Could it be because of the war?_

_Was he thinking of sending her to war?_

_So many questions but who can answer them?_

_I was almost a perfect picture of my Mom, Purple hair and Green eyes, it was a weird combination,, but it was also the proof of our bloodline. The bloodline of Crystal release (A/N:Shoton I think it's named in Japanese) we had been in a bloodline war for a long time, ever since Yagura had been instated as the Mizukage. It was the Mizukage's ninja's versus the bloodline clan's. And the bloodline clans were losing._

_ X_

_Kohana 5 year old_

"_STOP! TOU-SAMA, PLEASE DONT FIGHT! WE CAN FLEE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, to my walking father, not him to, I already lost Kaa-Chan, I wouldn't be able to bear if I lost him too "Sorry Kohana-chan (Kohana=Little flower)But this is something I have to do" He said while ruffling her hair. "Why? WHY DO YOU HAVE TO LEAVE ME TO?"_

_she screamed out, her fathers face softened a little "Im sorry Hana-chan, but, don't worry Kaida-san will look after you" he said pointing to a Purple haired women with Green eyes, she was wearing a formal white kimono with pink sakura flowers painted on it and had light purple sandals on her feet, her hair was flowing freely around, she had a gentle smile on her face, though Kohana could still see the pain in her eyes when looking at a certain warrior. _

"_Tou-sama" she said looking down on the ground not wanting her father to see the big amount of tears leaking from her eyes. "It's going to be alright Hana-chan…though you must promise me you will find a Uzumaki, they can protect, so you can live together with Yuki-san, they are our only protectors. They have been our allies once. I only know of one Uzumaki and that is Uzumaki Kushina. But she died when the Kyuubi attacked the Leaf village where she lived, and you already know why she lived there" He said with a serious look on his face. "She apparently got a son before she died, he should be a couple of years older than you. You must find him, and pledge your loyalty to him, he will keep you safe" he said staring intently on her._

"_Also one last thing Hana-chan. If you ever stumble onto a woman of the name of Guren, You MUST treat her with utmost respect, she is the direct descendant of the first Crystal user ever" _

_Kohana gasped hearing this. The first Crystal user ever, was a Uzumaki, Meaning she was the descendant of an Utmost loyalty, and required the highest respect on par with a Daimyo. _

"Tou-sama…" she said as she sat on the carriage looking on the retreating forms of the warriors of the proud Yuki clan, she was going away from the war with the servants of the Yuki clan, and the Yuki elders. They had no warriors with them, and she still couldn't mold more chakra for more than one crystal technique. The **Crystal Release: Jade Crystal (****BladeShōton: Suishō Tō).** Yeah sure she had almost mastered their bloodline. But that just meant that she was almost able to form perfect crystals.

_Kohana 7 years old_

"_Kohana-sama run!" Kaida pleaded on her last dying breath before her usual beautiful green eyes became Tarnished. The sign of another one of the famous Yuki clan was dead. She was lying with her head in the lap of Kohana who was weeping for the dead of the last of her friends. Kohana softly lay Kaida's body on the ground. Her eyes were flowing with tears, she had seen death before. But this was a person she loved as much as she loved family. Kaida had done everything she could for her. Feed her, Comfort her when she missed her family, Protect her, and most of all Love her… She suppressed the urge to scream out, but still let some quiet sobs come out._

_Kohana quickly rose to her feet still having tears in the corner of her eyes _

'_Why? Why you to? Why did we have to meet those bandits, why couldn't they just leave us alone?' _

_Was her thoughts as she began running, the bandits were busy checking the merchants they had been travelling with, for anything of value. So they didn't notice her._

'_If only I had a trainer to help me' Kohana bitterly thought, She had become more proficient in the arts of Crystal release after reading some scrolls and had been able to fully master the Shoton bloodline, meaning that she could perform perfect crystals, now she just needed bigger chakra reserves and more Justus's. she had learned to do _**Crystal Release: Crystal Lannce**_ she just needed to learn to put more chakra into it to make it bigger, and cover more of her forearm, she had also learned _**Crystal Release: Crystal Needles**_ she however still needed to perfect her aim with the sharp crystal needles, and once again she needed more chakra. She had however perfected one Technique and that was _**Crystal Armour(Kesshō no Yoroi)**_ the Jutsu didn't require very much chakra and it was very useful, but she still had no chance against 30 bandits. _

_Where Naruto found her_

_She thought she was saved when she arrived at the road to the Mist village; she tried asking for some foot. But was hushed away every time, with the same excuse every time "Sorry we don't have any" even when she could clearly see the food in their wagon or transport they were using. She thought she could walk all the way to the village, but she just didn't have enough strength left after running for so long. _

_Nobody tried to help her while she was sitting at the side of the road; they either ignored, or scowled or scoffed at her. The ones scowling at her was of course the bloodline haters, and it was hard not to notice the weird mix of Purple hair and green eyes, though those eyes were lifeless and Dull, The yuki clan was known throughout the country for their control of the crystal element. And thus a lot of people knew about how they looked. , but they were under direct order from the mizukage, that if they were to attack a bloodline holder they would be publicly execute, Courtesy of the new Mizukage Mei Terumi. _

_Though this just made Kohana suffer more, she hadn't eaten in 4 days and the only water she had gotten was from a downpour a day ago. She had lost her whole family, she even lost Yuki-obaa-san, The last person in this world that she loved. _

_Her only wish was to die, but suddenly out of nowhere a Blonde haired boy with startling blue eyes, had come over to her and picked her up. Her only thoughts were about what pain they would cause her now, but surprisingly he ran with her to the village. She remembered seeing him frantically look down at her putting his ear to her mouth. Before all went black._

"_Mei-sama she is waking up" The female nurse set to watch over the Purple haired girl who had just arrived, said, she was picked specifically because she had nothing against bloodlines, and she had to admit the little girl looked kind of cute with the small snores. Even if she looked scrawny, she was still a beauty in the making. What she had however also noticed, was that she looked like one from the Yuki clan, but that clan was said to be extinct after the bloodline purge. It would be incredible for the Mist village, if this girl actually was from the Yuki clan. _

_She brushed a stray hair behind the girl's left ear, she was a little startled when the girls eyes sprang open, and she sat up in the bed looking frantic around her. The Nurse tried to make her calm down, but she kept muttering about blondes and blue eyes. She hopped out of the bed, not caring that she was naked right now. She was just about to run out the door, with the Nurse right after trying to stop her. But instead of running into the hallway she ran into two nice soft cushions and bounced back with her head a little landing on her rear end._

_Kohana looked startled up at what she had just run into, and to her surprise she saw a beautiful red haired woman with an amused smirk on her face. "Who are you?" Kohana asked still a little startled still sitting on the floor completely naked. "Easy now little girl, How about you get some close on first, then we can talk" The busty red-head replied, the girl looked a little skeptic at first but immediately complied when Mei had asked the nurse why she had tried to run, and the Nurse had told her about the girl talking about blondes and blue eyes. Mei got a smirk on her face hearing this, "Hmmm and maybe if you get your close on we can meet a certain blonde haired, blue eyed individual" she said looking at the pouting little girl, making her almost hug her and squeal KAWAAIIII! Like a fangirl, but she managed to keep her composure seeing as the Nurse was still there._

_Kohana had finally gotten Blue dress from Mei identical to the one she was wearing, one she used as younger, finishing the look with Mesh clothing underneath. _

_They had sat on the bed, after Mei had squealed and hugged her like a fangirl after the Nurse left._

"_Now little Yuki girl, would you be as kind, and tell me why you were at the side of the road, and after that I will take you to your savior, which I can see that you are eager to see" she said smirking a little at the end._

_Village Hidden in the Mist_

_Terumi compound_

"Wow she have lived a rough life that little girl" Naruto said sadly, hearing a girl that young having to suffer so much was heartbreaking. "Hey, Hey don't go all Emo on me, you need to cheer the little girl up, she constantly talks about blondes and Blue eyes and Naruto-Nii-chan after we told her your name, you got to talk with her" Mei said looking at Naruto, "Also because of the circumstances of her bloodline and her security, she will stay with me here in the Terumi compound, and you will be staying here to, instead of in an apartment, as I told you before you fell asleep and I had to wake you up". She said snickering a little at the end remembering how she woke him up. She had waked Naruto with a water jutsu drenching him and waking him up quite abruptly.

Naruto grumbled a little, but decided that It was not the time right now, "But Mei-chan. How can that little girl be so energetic after all the stuff she has been trough? I Mean wouldn't normal people if that happened to them, be quiet and reclusive?" he asked her, "Yeah normal people would, I don't know. In the story she was like that, but right now she is all giddy and happy, I think it might be because she found someone who will actually care for her. I have already told her that she will stay with us. When I told her she began crying and started hugging me like crazy," Mei said.

There was a little pause before Mei began speaking again "She must've been really lonely out there, no one to look after her, no one to help her" she finished, looking over at Naruto she saw him having a grim look on his face worrying her a little. "Are you Okay Naruto-kun?" she asked him. "Yeah im fine Mei-chan he said flashing her toothy grin and giving her a thumbs up. Mei could clearly see that the smile was fake, but decided against saying anything. "Okay, well let's go back to Kohana-chan then" Mei said beginning to walk with Naruto in tow.

_Village Hidden in the Leave's_

_Hospital_

"Hai…..Found….woods….major damage….Extremely lucky…..WHAT?" Her hearing had been somewhat blurry and she could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation, seemingly about her. But that last "What" had seem to clear up her ears a little bit. And she was slowly regaining her senses back; she slowly opened her eyes to stare at a pure white ceiling. There was a weird scent in the air, like in a ….Hospital. she immediately sat straight up, and looked around, it was a normal 1 bed room for a hospital, but on the wall there was a big Konoha mark (The mark on their Headbands). _'How the hell did I get here?' _was her thoughts, was she really that far into fire country?

She heard a door slide open, and to her big surprise Senju Tsunade walked in. Wait wasn't Tsunade's grandmother a Uzumaki? And wasn't it here HE would be? She needed to know, she didn't care about her pain. She needed to find someone she could be with. But firstly she had to get tsunade to remove the Chakra removing seals on her. "Senju Tsunade" she said bowing her head a little, to show respect to one of the Densetsu sannin, but most of all to show respect to the granddaughter of Uzumaki Mito. "Hmm, you seem to know my name stranger. Can I get to know yours then?" Tsunade replied walking over to the side of the bed. She studied the patient a little more, seeing she had dark-blue hair, and the strangest thing was that she swore she had seen her Eyes flash green for a second, but now they were just dark.

She read a little more of the journal and could that Her outfit consisted of a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which had a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Under the dress, she had worn a one piece red suit. For shoes, she had worn calf-length brown sandal boots. Meaning she was a ninja, but that close she was wearing, Tsunade was sure she had heard about Ninja's who wore clothes like that. It was a special clan.

She was dropped out her musings when the woman before her decided to answer her question "My name is Guren…Uzumaki Yuki Guren" Guren finished, right now tsunade stood with her Jaw at the floor _'AN UZUMAKI, AND FURTHERMORE A YUKI SHE IS A CRYSTAL USER' _Tsunade finally regained her bearings, though she was still slightly shocked from the revelation. "Are you serious?" she asked "Yes. I am completely serious, and I also know that your grandmother was a Uzumaki too. Mito-sama" Guren told her, Tsunade still had a lot of questions, but they would have to wait until she knew what the Female ninja was doing here "Okay we will talk about you being a Uzumaki after I have asked you some questions, first; What are you doing here?" she asked with Hokage mode back on.

"I am here to look for a certain person" Guren calmly answered. Tsunade stood waiting a little, but seeing as their came no more, she decided she would ask "And who would that person be?"

Guren squinted her eyes a little, could she trust her? She sighed, she would have to trust her. "I am looking for Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto-sama, He is the son of Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, also the future leader of the Uzumaki clan, and if it stands to me, also the future leader of The Yuki clan. if I deem him worthy. I have heard he should be in this village, would it be possible that I could see him?"

What Guren saw was a completely 180 degrees mood change, just seconds ago, Tsunade had been in Hokage mode, and now she looked at least 10 years older, she looked frail and weak and had a sad look on her face. "He….. Is not amongst us anymore…" She said with a sad voice trying to suppress her tears while looking down at the floor. "WHAT, YOU MEAN HE IS DEAD?" Guren asked raising herself up in the bed, how these insolent fools could let the next Clan leader of the Uzumaki clan die, and furthermore the son of their beloved Yondaime hokage, "No, No….He isn't dead..." Tsunade saved it. "Then what? Where is he?" Guren asked, frowning a little, not liking where this was going at all. "We just can't….Find him…." Tsunade knew she was in deep shit right now, yeah sure the woman beside her, had her chakra sealed away. And was practically not more than a normal civilian. But the woman was obviously very determined to find Naruto, and right now she was saying they didn't know where he was. Even if this technically was his home village, they didn't even have a clue of where he had gone to.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS? YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE UZUMAKI NARUTO-SAMA IS? THE SON OF UZUMAKI KUSHINA AND YOU FUCKING YONDAIME HOKAGE" Guren yelled out infuriated with Tsunade. Who was right now bowing her head in shame? Tsunade was about to tell her she didn't know, but was stopped by a voice she seriously didn't need to hear right now. "WHAT? HOW CAN NARUTO-BAKA BE THE SON OF THE HOKAGE? HE IS A LOSER, THIS WOMAN IS PROBLALY JUST SAYING THINGS" and of course she was thinking of that damn pink haired banshee, couldn't she just shut the fuck up sometimes. Really tsunade liked the girl…..Most of the time…..But the girl needed to learn too shut up when she had to.

Because right now an infuriated Jounin level ninja, even if she didn't have any chakra right now, she could still kick that pinkies ass, she was staring at her with nothing but promising dead in her eyes. "What did you just say? Pinkie?" Guren asked with a deadly glare, "I said that there was no way that Naruto-ba…." Sakura suddenly stopped because of the extreme amount of killing intent in the room suffocating her, making her choke and fall to all fours. Even tsunade who was the Hokage, who was used to high killer intents sweated a little.

"How dare you insult Naruto-sama like that, you little pink haired bitch, pray yourself lucky that I don't have any chakra right" Guren growled at pink haired girl, who was sweating profusely while still on all fours on the floor.

"Guren-san, stop threatening her immediately or I will see this as an act of war against Konoha" Tsunade said with a little smirk, sure she didn't like Sakura very much for what she had done against Naruto, but she was still a konoha ninja. Guren just smirked savagely and increased the killer intent if that was even possible; the air was now dense with killer intent making tsunade a little nervous. "I SAID STOP IT" Tsunade yelled to her, again in Hokage mode.

Guren didn't let up, but decided to tell them something "Hokage-_Sama_" Guren spat out like if the name tasted bad, "What you have done against Naruto-sama, is the same as if you act treason against a Daimyo. Yes that high rank he is. Naruto-sama is the only one who can get to the sacred scrolls of the Uzumaki clan, scrolls which could level this village in a mere second. So you better listen to what I say, because if I activate this seal on my arm, Naruto-sama will receive memories on where the scroll is, and what you have done to me, to make me activate the seal for emergency. He himself doesn't know of the seal…..Yet."

Tsunade just stood staring at her, Jaw at her big breasts.

To think that little blonde haired gaki, held that much power. Oh she was going to love to say this to the council, to make them see what they lost. Stupid bastards so power hungry. The council was Power hungry only working for their own goals and worst of all the biggest Naruto haters in all of Fire country. Yes Tsunade hated the council with all her might, and sometimes she just wished to pummel them all into the ground and stomp on them and stab them, and, and, and…. She was brought out of her reverie when she felt a poke on her shoulder from Guren, who had wached Tsunade go trough a lot of different emotions, first she had amazement, then mirth, then a scowl, and then utter happiness to the point where she actually drooled a little bit, scaring Guren not wanting to know what she was thinking in that last *Drool* moment.

Tsunade was able to get her composure back coughing a little and trying to look serious before speaking. "Are you serious about this?" Tsunade asked with a stern voice, though inwardly a Chibi tsunade was jumping happily around, before grinning madly and clasping her hands together, conjuring a plan to make the council suffer as much as possible. Meaning A LOT!

X

_Wind country_

_Random cave_

In a random cave in wind country, we come upon the scene of a nine eyed statue, with a person standing on each of it fingers, only one finger didn't have a person standing on it, meaning there were 9 persons each on a finger of the statue, all with the same black cloaks on with, what looked to be the mark of red sky. Not a sound was uttered before a man with Orange hair and piercings decided to speak, though the most striking feature about him was his purple ringed eyes. "3 years, I want them all located in 3 years." Were the only words before all 9 of the cloaked Persons blurred out of existence from their respective finger tops, leaving only two standing behind? "Pein-sama, the Kyuubi jinchuriki has been located, a beautiful purple haired woman, with the same cloak as the others, Said in a monotone voice, standing behind the orange haired man now known as Pein. "He shall be ours soon enough, send some spies to look after him, but don't engage him, I want to speak with the last Uzumaki" the orange haired man said with an equally monotone voice. "Hai Pein-sama, the beautiful woman said before blurring out of existence like the others

The man grunted before vanishing himself.

A/N: I have changed the chapter name!

**You like it?**

**You hate it?**

**It sucks?**

**Its weird?**

**You like cookies?**

**Or bagels?**

**All those questions needs to be answered in the reviews! So remember to review.**

**Remember to vote for the pairings in the poll!**

**Naruto and Guren**

**Naruto and Natsumi (Incest)**

**Naruto and Kushina (Incest)**

**Naruto and Mei**

**Naruto and ?**

**Naruto and Harem **

**Naruto and Shizuka of Nadeshiko village**

**Naruto and Princess Kyouki of Snow/Spring country**

**Go to my poll on my profile to vote! **

_._

**Thanks to: **

**Yvnosneptune: For great Jutsu lists.**

**G3rman: For inspiration.**

**Corina braga on devianart: Thx for the help with the outfit! Also the maker of my cover! Thx a lot!**

**Naruto. Wikia. com:** **For a lot of good facts about the Naruto world!**

**I recommend to check the names listed above out! **

**Till next time!**

**With**

**Memories lost in the Mist**

**Chapter 7: Chunnin?**

**Tanzima out! **


	7. Memories lost in the mist IM SORRY!

Memories lost in the mist!

Im sorry!

A/N: Hey everyone, i have some very bad news :(

Because of a lot work coming up for me right now, I am not able to update regularly ;( (Once a week)

I will therefore begin using more time on chapters (2-3 weeks)

But don't worry this story is not abandoned or given away to another author, I am just having a lot to do, and to little time to do it :/

I am very sorry!

I wanna say thanks to all reviewers, all poll voters, and all the readers who sent me PM's with ideas!

They will not be wasted, the poll is still running and the pairings are not set in stone yet….

I will try to update as fast as possible.

And don't get me wrong, I feel like a douchebag right now.

I myself dislike when people don't update to what they said they would do it, and now im doing that exact thing….

Again I am very sorry for the longer Update times

Tanzima out, with a breaking heart ;(


End file.
